


【本马达】【角色衍生】告白 （克里斯×瑞恩）(完结)

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon





	【本马达】【角色衍生】告白 （克里斯×瑞恩）(完结)

和自己暗恋了一整年的心上人被单独困在野外小木屋里，是不是一种特别浪漫的体验？  
然而对有轻微自闭症的克里斯而言，这可以说得上是一场小型灾难。  
“该死的，他们打算把我们困到什么时候？”  
即使涂了满脸油彩，也依然好看得像会发光一样——在克里斯眼里就是如此——的瑞恩，从墙洞里收回彩弹枪，低声咒骂着。  
“嘿克里斯，你有什么主意？”  
他侧头看向克里斯。  
克里斯想说点什么，事实上已经有三个以上的回答在他的嘴边打转，然而几秒钟过去，他只能看着瑞恩又把那双迷人的蓝眼睛从他脸上移开了。  
“啊……我们还是先等一会儿吧。”瑞恩笑了笑。  
然后他们又无话可说了。  
沉默。  
尴尬得要命的沉默。

克里斯和瑞恩是同事。  
说是同事也太宽泛了，毕竟公司那么大，占据了市中心三层大写字楼，他们又在相隔很远的两个部门。  
克里斯是公司的会计，而瑞恩，他是销售部的王牌。  
没有他搞不定的客户，应该说没有人会不喜欢瑞恩——他总是那么活泼，热情，跳脱，充满生机，而又体贴风趣。  
在公司食堂吃午餐的时候，克里斯和瑞恩两人简直是两道最显眼的风景：  
一个身边三米内不会有任何人。  
一个身边起码围着五个以上的美人，还是不同类型的。  
他们暂时能有的共同点大概就是，都是单身汉。

“瑞恩为什么会单身？”克里斯的助手，也是公司里唯一会和他进行“聊天”这种活动的姑娘达娜曾经疑惑地问他：“你不觉得很奇怪吗？他那么受欢迎。可是他进公司都快一年了吧，还是没听说他跟谁约会过……真的好奇怪。”  
达娜只是习惯了将她沉默得像一堵墙似的上司“怪人克里斯”当做吐槽垃圾桶，但是她并不知道，克里斯听到她的话的时候，眼镜背后的双眸突然变得亮晶晶的。  
瑞恩也是单身啊……  
然而就算他单身，跟自己有什么关系呢？  
虽然他非常喜欢瑞恩。

是的，他喜欢瑞恩，和公司里许许多多的姑娘一样……甚至可能比她们还要喜欢瑞恩。  
他还记得公司去年平安夜派对那天，他自己坐在角落里一口一口地抿着酒，忽然喝得半醉的瑞恩一下子坐到他身边来，还笑嘻嘻地和他碰杯。  
“嗨克里斯，你为什么这么酷，总是自己一个人？天哪你还穿着上班的全套西装，放松点好不好？”  
克里斯不知道怎么回答这个问题。因为我有自闭症？因为我没有社交的爱好？因为我习惯出门就穿戴整齐？  
不过瑞恩完全不需要他的回答，他忽然转身，背靠克里斯的胳膊，把整个人的重量压过来：“可是我觉得这样的你好帅啊，你不知道自己不说话的样子很迷人吗？”  
克里斯感觉自己整根手臂在发烫，发烫，热度一直沿着被瑞恩贴着的手臂向上延伸，烧到了脖子和耳根。还好阴暗的光线完全掩护住了他的尴尬——他第一次被人当面夸“迷人”，还是一个本来就很迷人的家伙！  
克里斯深吸了两口气，给自己鼓足劲才稍稍侧过头往下看，正好看到瑞恩一头温驯的金发，和高翘调皮的鼻尖。鼻尖往下，是两片薄薄的，花瓣一样的嘴唇，正在含着酒瓶咕噜咕噜往嘴里灌……  
克里斯不知为何感到喉咙发紧，突然就理解了为什么公司里的姑娘都为这个金发小伙子疯狂。  
真是个很诱人的尤物。  
“我……”  
克里斯刚想说点什么，忽然间好几个穿着亮片裙子的姑娘蜂拥而至，嘻嘻哈哈地把瑞恩拉走了。“瑞恩！你躲到这儿来了！刚才说好了陪我们跳舞的！”  
克里斯只觉得心里一脚踩了空，虚虚荡荡。

从那天以后，瑞恩在电梯里看到克里斯，仍然会很友善地向他打招呼，当然和他给别人的招呼没有任何区别。  
但是克里斯却格外关注起瑞恩来。瑞恩又谈成了什么业务，瑞恩又换了新车，瑞恩还是没有接受某个姑娘的告白——这些关于瑞恩的八卦通过达娜源源不断地流进克里斯的耳朵，留在他的心里。  
他越来越多地，有意无意地，会从销售部的楼层路过。如果能偶尔遇到瑞恩，甚至得到他的一声“嗨”，克里斯的心情就会好上一整天。

可是克里斯没有向任何人提起过他对瑞恩的好感。因为天性局限，他连恋爱都没有谈过，更别说，瑞恩怎么看都是个笔直笔直的直男啊！  
自己的感情一旦暴露会有什么下场？  
大概会像小学时候一样，被班上调皮的男生拿他送给那位漂亮女老师的自制贺卡来嘲笑不止吧，笑他一个傻子也想博得老师的喜欢……虽然那些男生最后都被他打成了猪头。为此父亲还特地去了一趟学校来调解此事。  
他从此学会了不要轻易表露自己的感情。

然而仿佛上帝要跟他开个玩笑。  
在这次的公司野外露营活动里，他居然抽签抽到了和瑞恩组队。拿到名单的时候，克里斯听到了周围无数姑娘沮丧的叹气声，如果不是因为活动组织者坚决要维护抽签的公平性，已经有姑娘想来和他换签了呢！  
他和瑞恩将要组成一个两人战队，和其他十组同事进行野外模拟战斗。当然大家拿的都是彩弹枪，不会有任何危险，但是……拿到冠军的人，可是能赢得一笔不小的奖金！而最早被淘汰的三组，就要当众表演非常羞耻的大象舞……  
谁都不想成为输家，战斗打得异常激烈。他和瑞恩的配合意外的还不错，现在他们已经淘汰了两组对手，却被另外三组狡猾的同事联合堵在了这个小木屋里……

 

【本马达】【角色衍生】告白②（克里斯×瑞恩）

克里斯现在很想拿出手机打开谷歌，输入一个问题。  
“怎样才能在公司组织的户外模拟战斗中顺利击败对手，并且不能暴露自己枪法与搏击都是职业水平的事实？”  
装普通人真难，尤其想在可爱的暗恋对象面前装普通人，难上加难！

克里斯其实并不在意外面那些人，因为瑞恩就在身边，散发着光芒和魅力。  
他看见汗珠从瑞恩翘起的鼻尖冒出，他紧张地咬唇的时候，嘴唇会更加湿润。  
克里斯情不自禁的舔了一下嘴角，将对方的牙齿想象成自己的牙齿，他在啃咬着那两片嘴唇，瑞恩会发出他没有听过，但是和平时完全不同的性感声音。  
瑞恩鼻尖的汗水滴落，克里斯想要伸出舌头将汗水舔走，汗水会带着咸味和瑞恩的荷尔蒙，那时候就可以解开瑞恩的衣服，自己的手掌可以直接和瑞恩的皮肤接触，汗水滋润下的皮肤会更加温暖。  
克里斯甩了一下头发，不能再想下去了，外面还有“敌人”。

“克里斯?”瑞恩看着不断甩头的克里斯问：“你还好吧?”  
克里斯转头，一下撞进瑞恩蓝色的眼睛里面，他多么想这双眼睛只专注于他，或者染上自己的颜色。  
瑞恩得不到回答，于是转过头问，“我们什么时候出去?”他的耳尖在发红。  
克里斯依然没有回答，沉默在两人之间发酵。“不急。”  
他的眼神描绘着瑞恩的身体曲线，这该死的宽大迷彩服，天知道穿着低领薄长袖T恤的瑞恩有多诱人，就像他第一次在派对上挨着自己坐下时穿的那样。  
天知道他的一举一动都在毫无自觉的诱惑自己，他有点生气的转过头，看着木屋外面的景色。  
瑞恩有点不明白为什么克里斯会忽然生气。

“呃……”他挠挠头，拿出口袋里统一领到的“军事地图”。  
“我们现在就在战场中间，被包围简直是注定的……你看这里，还有这里。”瑞恩用短铅笔在纸上画圈：“我们需要冲出去，绕到这个战壕，最好能先干掉一组……然后再到这个小山坡上，那里离拔旗的地方就不远了。”  
他把铅笔叼在嘴里，苦恼地收起地图：“以上计划的前提都是——我们要能毫发无损地从这里出去。不然都是空想。”  
克里斯总算把握住机会接话了：“嗯。”  
瑞恩伸个懒腰站起来，看着克里斯笑：“好啦，外面的广播还没有新动静，现在我们十一组人仍然只淘汰了两组……我可不想成为倒数第三！我才不要跳大象舞！”  
他假装打个冷战，那表情真是，太————————可爱了。  
克里斯心里这么说。

“走吧。”克里斯仿佛下定了决心，拿起他的彩弹枪：“你先留在这儿，我去把人引开，你再从后面找机会打冷枪。”  
“你？确定？”  
瑞恩哈哈大笑，然后拍了拍克里斯的肩膀：“哦不克里斯，我不是说你不OK，你刚刚表现已经很好了——但是出去吸引火力这种事还是交给我吧。我好歹是个军人！”  
“退役军人。”克里斯加上前缀。  
瑞恩耸耸肩：“嗯哼。”  
公司的人都知道瑞恩是从伊拉克战场归来的退役大兵，为此他在女同事心目中更加有魅力，连男同事也不敢轻易招惹这个看起来很甜的小伙子。不过，有机会他们也会发泄一下小小的嫉妒之情——不然他们为何会被三组人同时围困？克里斯可没有这种拉仇恨的能耐……

“我去。”  
克里斯没有给瑞恩反驳的机会，拿起彩弹枪戴好头盔就准备从小木屋的门口冲出去。  
瑞恩瞪大了眼睛来不及拦着他，只看到他宽厚的背影以一个与体格完全不成正比的速度嗖地在眼前消失，然后毫不意外地听到了连串响起的枪声和叫喊。  
“他出来了！是克里斯！瞄准他！”  
同事们兴奋地叫嚷起来，纷纷从隐蔽的灌木丛中站起冲着不停奔跑的克里斯扫射。  
瑞恩顾不上已经跑出去的克里斯，忙收拾好心神将枪口从墙洞小心翼翼地伸出去，迅速打倒了两个站起来射击的同事！  
“哦天啊！”  
两个同事错愕地看着自己胸口绽开的红色颜料，惨叫道：“我们被淘汰了！”  
剩下的四人忙不迭又趴到灌木丛之后，瑞恩借着这个机会也飞快地冲出了小木屋！

谢天谢地，克里斯真是好样的，他居然直接扑出去也没被人打中？真会躲子弹啊。  
瑞恩打着滚朝他们原来说好的下一个地点战壕前进。大块头克里斯就在他前方不远处，以一种Z型的步伐快速前行，感觉……还挺敏捷的嘛。  
瑞恩沾满灰尘的嘴角勾起一丝微笑，克里斯的背影看起来憨憨的，蛮可爱呀。  
“噗通！”  
他们几乎是前后脚到达战壕的，克里斯先扑了进去，瑞恩随后跟进，一不小心就趴在了克里斯身上。克里斯下意识地张开双臂抱住他怕他摔了，结果结结实实地把他抱在了怀里。  
“嗯……”瑞恩毛茸茸的脑袋在克里斯肩窝上蹭了蹭，抬起脸看着他，眼神十分无辜：“好了克里斯，我们暂时安全了。你是不是可以把我放开了？”  
“……哦。”  
克里斯忙不迭松开手，把脸扭开。瑞恩清了清嗓子，把身体移开，扭头看到克里斯的耳朵红通通的。  
气氛顿时又陷入奇怪的尴尬状态。

广播在这时候适时响起，宣布第三组同事被淘汰。  
瑞恩笑开了：“克里斯，我们不用跳大象舞了！”  
他举起右手掌，冲克里斯挥了挥，克里斯稍微迟疑了一秒钟，把自己的右手迎了上去。  
“啪！”  
击掌之后，瑞恩开始谋划着如何冲出战壕到达山坡。克里斯却把右手收回身后，紧紧握着，不断摩挲体会方才那种微热的触觉。  
他们拍手了呢……

【本马达】【角色衍生】告白③（克里斯×瑞恩）

克里斯终于小心翼翼地掏出手机，犹豫片刻之后，打了一行字：  
“如何快速消除晨BO？”

他感觉自己现在正同时处在天堂与地狱之中，说不清是太幸福还是太痛苦，应该说兼而有之。  
他暗恋已久的金发甜心正窝在他的怀里酣睡，光裸的小腿毫无自觉地搁在他身上，随着均匀的呼吸起伏在下意识地磨蹭，磨蹭，磨蹭着克里斯已经膨胀到要爆炸的……那个不可描述。  
克里斯又硬又痛，还要跟自己的心魔作斗争，并且得在不能吵醒瑞恩的情况下用手机向医学论坛发出可怜的求救……  
事情怎么会发展到这个地步的！

昨天的户外模拟作战，最终由克里斯和瑞恩的搭档队伍取得了胜利。  
他们精准的枪法和默契的配合让同事们输得心服口服，虽然之后大部分的欢呼声都属于瑞恩——准确的说是来自他身边那些花痴女同事——然而那笔不小的奖金还是由他们两人平分的。  
当然那是回到公司之后的事了。眼前可见的好处是，他们作为这次野战活动的最后胜利者，可以分配到最大最好的帐篷，能舒适地度过接下来几天的露营活动。  
瑞恩不愧是公司女同事的宠儿，才刚把自己的行李丢进帐篷，就被一群美人儿簇拥着去河边参加篝火晚会庆祝他拿大奖了。  
尽管大家也礼貌地邀请了克里斯，然而谁也知道他不会去的。  
果然，克里斯冷淡而客气地拒绝了同事们的邀请。瑞恩被人拉走前回头看了他好几眼，最后还是和大家笑着闹着一起玩儿去了。

快到半夜的时候，瑞恩才回来。  
“啊，克里斯，你都收拾好了。”瑞恩又习惯性地挠挠头，有点不好意思。克里斯把帐篷收拾得井井有条，行李全码在一角，本人早就梳洗整齐换了休闲衣服靠在睡袋上看书。  
反观瑞恩自己，迷彩T恤和长裤上全是泥土和酒渍，整个人脏兮兮的。他忙不迭抓起换洗衣服跑出去洗漱，克里斯看着他像只小动物似的蹦跶走的背影，突然觉得一个字也看不下去了。  
等瑞恩在外面的集体简单淋浴间洗澡回来，已经换上了干净的白T恤和亚麻家居中裤，头发湿漉漉的，整个人清清爽爽。  
混杂着水汽的香波味道钻进克里斯的鼻端，他不自在地扭过身体把书放下，摘了眼镜。  
瑞恩一边铺着他的睡袋，一边道歉：“对不起啦克里斯，我回来太晚了。你要睡了吗？晚安。”  
“晚安。”克里斯淡淡地说，把庞大的身体钻进了暖乎乎的睡袋里。

他闭上眼睛，瑞恩收拾东西悉悉索索的声音却不断传进他的耳朵里。他在黑暗中依然能准确地根据这些声响，勾勒出青年在灯下走动的身影。半湿的白T恤，挂在胯上松松垮垮的中裤，线条优美的小腿……  
“啊——”  
突然瑞恩发出一声低呼，克里斯猛地睁开眼坐起来，发现瑞恩正半蹲在地上，哭丧着脸看着他的睡袋。  
“完了完了……”瑞恩看向他：“克里斯我真是个傻瓜……我就想先铺睡袋再放好那些洗发香波什么的，结果你看……”  
他指向自己的睡袋，一瓶香波歪歪斜斜地躺在上面，黏糊的液体倒了半瓶出来，把睡袋搞得一塌糊涂。整个帐篷顿时被香得呛鼻的味道充斥着，克里斯下意识捂了捂鼻子。  
瑞恩手忙脚乱地收拾残局，又打开帐篷门通风。  
“糟糕……睡袋没法睡了。明天我再去露营中心申请一个吧……”他很无奈地拖出一块塑料布，铺在地上：“今晚先这么睡吧。倒霉！看来我的运气全在白天用完啦。”

克里斯没有多说什么，尽管他觉得地上太凉了，小石子可能会硌得慌让瑞恩睡不好，可是他能说什么呢？  
折腾半天，瑞恩还是把灯关了，用厚毯子把自己包裹起来，蜷缩在塑料布上躺下。  
半小时后。  
“……克里斯。”  
“……嗯？”  
“你还没睡？”瑞恩的声音听起来有点高兴，又带着犹豫：“我冷。”  
“SO？”  
“我……能不能借你半个睡袋，就睡今晚？”  
“……嗯。”  
“好嘞！”  
瑞恩麻利地从地上窜起来，抱着他的毯子，挤进了克里斯的睡袋：“天啊我高估了自己。地上真的太冷太冷了！石头把我的背硌得生疼……”他吸了吸鼻子，好像真的被冷到流鼻涕了。  
克里斯往里缩了缩，给瑞恩留下一个狭窄的睡位，刚好能容纳他躺进来——其实还是很挤的。  
不过此时更引起克里斯注意的，是瑞恩冰冷的手脚，他不会真被冻坏了吧？  
克里斯忍不住握了握瑞恩冰凉的手，忽然他意识到这个动作有点越界，但是瑞恩毫不介意地把他的手用力反握了回来：“哦你真暖和！谢谢！”  
“……不客气。”

克里斯带来的睡袋很高级，里层是轻柔暖软的鸭绒，瑞恩没多久就缓过劲儿来了。可是这时候两人都没了睡意。  
“唔……克里斯，你困吗？”  
“还好。”  
“我好久没这么和人睡过啦。”瑞恩笑嘻嘻的：“上次和人睡一个被窝，还是和我哥哥呢！”  
你不是很受欢迎，应该有很多姑娘陪你过夜吗——这话克里斯是不会问的。他只会从鼻孔里哼一声。

“那时候我和哥哥两个人住在阁楼。有一晚我突然被奇怪的动静吵醒，才发现我的哥哥丹尼，和我们邻居那个胖姑娘爱丽丝……哈哈哈……”他捂着嘴把笑声降低，肩膀却笑得一耸一耸：“他们在偷偷的接吻，脱对方的衣服……动作很笨拙哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“然后我突然‘啊’地大叫起来。”瑞恩的笑容很调皮，像是回到了十多岁的少年时代：“‘丹尼！你还是个孩子！你们不可以这样！’”  
“爱丽丝马上也跟着尖叫跳了起来，想冲出去，可是她的头被脱了一半的衬裙罩着，那个样子，哈哈哈哈……她一下子撞到墙壁上，把自己给撞晕了！”  
“丹尼气疯了，他要弄醒她，又想来追着打我，我连鞋子都没穿就大笑着跑下阁楼，也不知道自己在高兴什么……就是恶作剧成功的高兴吧……”  
“后来丹尼还是追上我了，把我按在院子里的泥地上打我屁股，爱丽丝抱着她的衣服跑掉了，我们兄弟被闻声赶来的父母拉开……那次我们冷战了三个月。”  
“三个月以后，我有一天偷偷爬上他的床，钻进他的被窝。他没有踢我下床。我们抱着睡着啦。第二天他还给我买了冰淇淋。嘿嘿。”  
克里斯并不知道自己的嘴角在微微上翘，他用自己最温柔的声音低低地说：“听起来你们兄弟感情很好。”  
“嗯。丹尼是个好哥哥。”  
“那他和爱丽丝后来怎样了？”  
“爱丽丝啊，去年结婚了。挺幸福的。丹尼……丹尼和我一起去了战场。”  
“伊拉克？”  
“嗯。”瑞恩的笑容淡了：“……他留在了那儿。”  
克里斯马上反应过来瑞恩是什么意思。  
他的哥哥丹尼已经不在了。

“啊……我没事了。”  
似乎察觉到克里斯的沉默比平时多了几分无措，瑞恩忙说：“没事了，真的。我还是很想他。只是我有点想不起他什么样子了……”  
他的声音又低下去。  
克里斯半天才找到自己的声音：“我，我也有个兄弟。”  
“是吗？”瑞恩好奇地问：“你们感情好吗？”  
“和所有兄弟一样。也打架。也好。”  
“哈哈哈哈，对，兄弟就是这样。”  
“但现在他去了国外。我很多年没见过他了。”  
“可是，”瑞恩换了个姿势，似乎想让自己睡得更舒服些，扭动了几下决定把头靠在克里斯的肩膀上：“只要知道他还活着就好。不是吗？”  
“嗯。”

帐篷里漆黑一片，克里斯看不清瑞恩脸上的表情。他只是忽然感觉，这个把头搁在他肩膀上的青年，这一刻，好像……很脆弱。  
是那种羽毛在风中飘的脆弱。  
那种蝴蝶被雨水打湿翅膀的脆弱。  
他被不知名的神秘力量支配着，鬼使神差地，低下头在青年光洁饱满的额头上轻轻一吻。  
“睡吧。”  
“好。”  
瑞恩温顺地把身体贴得更近了，似乎完全不反感他这个吻——虽然在吻了瑞恩之后克里斯已经被自己的举动吓得全身都僵硬了……  
他们没有再说话。

等早晨克里斯醒来的时候，发现瑞恩把自己的胳膊当成了枕头睡得很香，而自己身上的状况却大大不妙！  
医学论坛上依然没有人回复他那个绝望的求助：  
“如何快速消除晨BO？”  
救命啊！

【本马达】【角色衍生】告白④（克里斯×瑞恩）

“早上好啊克里斯。”  
瑞恩揉揉眼睛醒过来，打了个小小的呵欠，从睡袋里坐起来。  
离他不远处，克里斯已经梳洗穿戴一新，穿着轻便的长袖T恤和卡其色长裤，正在给自己脚上的户外靴系鞋带。  
“早上好。”  
克里斯平静的脸上已经看不出半小时前的窘迫，只是双眼下方淡淡的青色透露出些许疲惫。  
能不累吗？他可是费了不少功夫，才完美地从瑞恩八爪鱼一样的拥抱下缩身爬出睡袋，还不能惊动那个熟睡的小家伙。否则自己下身的窘况就解释不清了！  
在冲了一个冷水澡后，会计先生又恢复了往常的自信。  
嗯！很好！淡定！

他的淡定在片刻后看到瑞恩爬出睡袋时，瞬间土崩瓦解。  
瑞恩像个小猫咪一样，手脚并用地从敞开的睡袋口慢慢爬出来，半趴在帐篷地上翻着他的行李找衣服。他单薄的白T恤从腰上滑向胸口的位置，露出半截光裸的腰身。而他的裤子则是耷耷拉拉地挂在腰下，甚至露出了一点点细微的臀缝……  
他就那样背对克里斯趴着，克里斯简直不能再看下去，只好把目光下移，却在看到瑞恩显得有些纤细的脚踝时，根本移不开视线。  
那双赤脚就在他触手可及的位置，他真想就那么伸出手用力地抓住瑞恩的脚踝把他拖过来，扒下他摇摇欲坠的裤子，压在他身上不可描述到他哭出来也不停止……

“克里斯？”  
瑞恩回头对他一笑：“你稍等下，我换个衣服我们去吃早餐？”  
“……好。”  
克里斯一开口才发现自己的声音沙哑得异样，还好瑞恩并没有察觉到什么不对，拿着他的衣服和盥洗用具晨浴去了。  
你到底在想什么，克里斯！

露营中心的餐厅里，挤满了陆续醒来的同事们。大家一边用着早晨，一边讨论今天的行程。  
今天是自由行动。组织者告诉同事们，他们可以和好友结伴在这个国家森林公园里畅游一天，到晚上再回来参加又一场篝火晚会。  
“今晚还要放烟花！可别错过了！”  
一如往常，瑞恩一进餐厅就被许多姑娘们围住了。  
“瑞恩，我们一起去爬山好吗？”  
“爬山有什么好玩。瑞恩我们去打牌吧，你上回赢了我们好多，我们要赢回来！”  
“要不，我们去钓鱼？”  
姑娘们叽叽喳喳的声音充满了活力，其实并不讨厌，但是站在不远处的克里斯表情愈发阴沉。

“钓鱼这个主意不错！”  
瑞恩打了个响指，欢快地笑起来，却跑向克里斯这边：“克里斯！我们去租条小船钓鱼好不好？中心里还可以租全套钓具。”  
“啊……瑞恩你又不和我们玩？”  
姑娘们失望极了。  
“抱歉抱歉，昨晚我不是陪你们跳舞喝酒了吗？”  
瑞恩露出讨人喜欢的笑容，这让任何人都无法再讨厌他：“可是克里斯是我的幸运之星！拜他所赐我才拿到大奖了呢，和他一起钓鱼我肯定有很多收获啦。”  
这个理由十分充分，姑娘们也无可奈何，只能眼睁睁看着“大众情人瑞恩”和“怪人克里斯”并排走远。

当克里斯坐到小船上，开始调整钓具的时候，才反应过来。刚才瑞恩可完全没征求他的意见就说要跟自己结伴了，而自己也完全没觉得有什么不对……  
呃……  
这对于一个轻度自闭症患者来说，已经大大越过了普通的社交界限。  
但是又有什么关系呢？  
他只觉得格外开心。  
尽管他脸上一点开心的样子也没有露出来。  
“克里斯，你会钓鱼吗？”  
瑞恩戴上塑胶手套在搅拌着鱼饵，克里斯眼角的余光打量了下他的动作，得出一个结论，这孩子并不经常出来钓鱼。  
“会。”  
克里斯调整好钓竿的长度，把鱼饵穿上钩子，手一挥让钓线在空中画出一道完美的圆弧。  
钩子入水，克里斯稳稳地坐好，双手握着钓竿，手肘搁在膝盖上静静等待鱼儿上钩。  
瑞恩搅拌了一会儿鱼饵觉得无聊，丢开手套趴在船舷上时而看看风景，时而看看克里斯。  
“……克里斯，你已经十分钟没有动过了哎。”  
“钓鱼就是这样的。”  
“你可以这样坐多久？”  
“很久。”  
“哇！你太厉害了。”金发青年坐到他身边，双手托腮好奇地看着他平静无波的侧脸：“有没有人夸过你很有耐性？”  
“没有。”  
“真羡慕，我就是因为太没耐性了，在部队里没少吃教官的教训。”他吐了吐舌头，这个俏皮的小动作在克里斯心里激起层层涟漪。  
克里斯真喜欢瑞恩这样的性格，是的，有谁会不喜欢瑞恩呢？他那么活泼，可爱，任何时候和任何人都可以轻松地展开话题，让人如沐春风。  
谁都爱瑞恩，他并不是那种“完美男孩”，却有着让人非常想靠近的亲和力。在他旁边，即使完全不说话，也绝不会感到尴尬和压力。  
真舒服啊。  
要是时间能停留在这一刻就好了。

“唔……”瑞恩看他钓鱼看得累了，也可能是昨晚睡得不好，索性就在窄窄的船上侧躺下来。  
然后，他的头，就很自然地搁在了克里斯的大腿上。  
“克里斯，我睡一会儿。等你钓到鱼了我再起来……”  
克里斯已经在他的头窝进自己怀里的时候化成了石像。  
这也太，太，太亲密了吧！  
过了过了！  
他要不要推开他！  
等等，克里斯，你不是暗恋他吗？现在你还想推开他？  
但是万一……  
他想到早上那场惊险的窘况，冷汗一下子就从背后渗透了衣衫。  
“克里斯！你如果BO起让他发现的话，就一辈子不要用这个东西好了！忍住！不能输！”  
瑞恩好像趴得很舒服，迷迷糊糊地发出嘀咕声，半梦半醒。克里斯已经差不多忘记自己在钓鱼了，只顾着警告自己的分身，挺住！不，软住！  
真是堪比酷刑的甜蜜折磨啊……  
克里斯觉得这次野营结束后，自己可能会在盛年就患上心肌梗塞。

“结果你们耗了一天，还是一条鱼都没有钓到嘛。”  
篝火晚会上，女同事们围着瑞恩起哄：“早说让你和我们去打牌啦！”  
瑞恩哈哈大笑，给每个姑娘送烟火棒：“我才不和你们打，估计我最近的运气都在昨天打仗用光了。来，我给你们带了烟火！一起放！”  
“爱你瑞恩！你真好！”  
姑娘们开心地拿着瑞恩送的烟火，跑到河边放起来。虽然在河边便利店街到处是卖烟火的摊子，她们也不缺这点钱和功夫，可瑞恩的献殷勤就是让人感到快乐。这个迷人的小天使！  
“克里斯！我们去那边放烟火好不好？”  
瑞恩拍了下克里斯的背，推他往另一边比较偏僻的地方走。  
众人看到很少参加这种活动的克里斯也来了，都露出稍稍差异的表情。不过看到他身边的瑞恩，又都释怀了。谁能抗拒瑞恩的好意呢。看，连怪人克里斯在他身边，都显得温和多了，没那么冷漠得吓人啦。

“这种细长的烟火棒真好玩。”  
瑞恩像个孩子一样用打火机点燃烟火棒，哇哇尖叫着让克里斯看他手里的荧光火花。“七彩的颜色啊！克里斯你也来玩！”  
克里斯手里被他塞了一把烟火棒，觉得这种小孩子的玩意太幼稚了。可是，可是这是瑞恩让自己玩的……自己不该扫他的兴吧？他今天没钓到鱼就已经很扫兴了呢。  
克里斯有点笨拙地，抽出一根烟火棒，也想用打火机点燃。瑞恩朝他摆摆手，把自己手里那根在燃烧的烟火棒冲着他的喷火，片刻后，克里斯的烟火棒也迸发出了七彩火花。  
“好玩吧？”  
“……嗯。”  
“再来再来！”这次是瑞恩拿一根没点着的新烟火棒，来克里斯手里凑火。  
“嘿嘿，克里斯，你觉不觉得……”  
“唔？”  
“这像两根烟火棒在接吻啊？”  
“………………”  
“啊克里斯你怎么连烟火棒都拿不稳……”惋惜的声音：“再给你一根。”  
“sorry。”克里斯绝不承认自己听到接吻这个单词的时候手都抖了。  
他的烟火棒。  
和瑞恩的烟火棒。  
在接吻。  
那简直就是他俩间接接吻了好吗！

今天的篝火晚会比昨天的玩得更晚。  
等克里斯和瑞恩都回到帐篷，洗漱完毕时，时间已过半夜。  
“好啦，我今天跟中心租到了新的睡袋。”瑞恩把新睡袋在地上铺开，湿漉漉的头发滴滴答答往下滴着水，将睡袋又滴湿了不少。  
“头发。”  
克里斯忽然拿出一条干燥的白毛巾。谁能知道，他那不多的行李里，为什么藏着那么齐全的生活用品。  
瑞恩疑惑地转头，看到克里斯朝他扬了扬手里的毛巾，反应过来：“啊……你要借我毛巾擦头发？你真好！”  
“过来。”  
克里斯点了点头，却没有把毛巾交出去的意思。  
瑞恩并不觉得克里斯全程使用命令句式有何不对，乐呵呵地盘腿坐到克里斯面前，背对着他。克里斯把干毛巾盖上他的湿发，开始不轻不重地擦拭着。  
“谢谢你。”  
瑞恩好像很享受被克里斯擦头发，鼻腔里发出愉快的哼哼声：“我小时候，我爸爸也常常这样帮我擦头发……”  
克里斯瞬间停了下来。他感觉自己被雷劈了。  
爸爸！！！！！  
他知道自己比瑞恩大几岁，哦反正不到十岁，但是爸爸！！！  
瑞恩是把自己当爸爸，才会和自己这么亲近的？？？  
克里斯突然想到一个，自己从未考虑过的问题——我是不是看起来很老？？  
“怎么了？”  
瑞恩发现他停住动作，不满地在毛巾里自己转动着脑袋，像极了小猫在撒娇：“嗯哼？”  
“……没事。”克里斯又开始慢慢地擦拭起来。

之后他们关灯，钻进各自的睡袋，互道晚安。  
半小时后。  
“克里斯。”  
“嗯？”  
“这种睡袋好薄。好冷。”声音里透着委屈。  
“是吗？”  
“……我今晚还能和你借半个睡袋吗？”  
“……可以。”  
“好！”方才的委屈一扫而空，语气变得轻快极了。  
挤啊挤啊挤进来。紧紧挨着。呼吸轻轻拂过克里斯的脖子，痒痒的。  
“……克里斯？”  
“嗯？”  
“今天没有亲亲吗？”软软的恳求着，带着黏糊的鼻音，好像快睡着了。  
轻柔的吻落在额头上。和昨晚一样。  
“可是我今天想亲脸上。”  
虽然在黑暗中，克里斯依然能感觉到瑞恩的脸颊嘟了起来。也许会像只小仓鼠。  
又一个吻，印在嘟嘟的脸上。  
“克里斯晚安！”  
“……晚安。”  
八爪鱼又缠了上来。  
克里斯以为自己会一夜无眠，事实上，不到五分钟，他就伴随着瑞恩均匀的呼吸陷入了黑甜乡中。

【本马达】【角色衍生】告白⑤（克里斯×瑞恩）

清晨五点四十五分。  
克里斯的生物钟让他如常醒来。睁开双眼，花了三秒钟回复清醒，他慢慢起身，开始一天的锻炼和工作。  
晨跑，跳操，锻炼肌肉，洗漱淋浴。  
刮胡子，拍须后水。  
然后他看着自己整齐到可以说是空荡的洗手池台面，发了一小会儿呆。  
在站到衣柜前挑选西装和领带的时候，发呆的时间就更长了一点。  
全是暗色系，全是老套的花纹。  
克里斯微不可察地皱了皱眉，挑出领带里相对花俏的一条，系上。  
出门。

“……以上，就是今天的工作安排。”  
秘书兼助手达娜准时在八点五十分来到他的办公室，给他送来今天的行程表和要处理的文件。这个娇俏活泼的小姑娘已经在他身边工作超过了一年半的时间，两人配合尚算默契，起码达娜对自己每半年就提升一个阶梯的薪水很满意，她觉得自己的boss应该也对她很满意。  
“等下。”  
在达娜准备离开的时候，克里斯叫住了她。达娜好奇地转回他面前，挑了挑眉，手上的记事本与笔迅速到位，准备记录上司的新指示。  
“一点私人事务。”克里斯板着脸，不自觉地清了清嗓子。达娜瞪大了可爱的圆眼睛等待着，然后听到克里斯说：“今天之内替我采购一套男士护肤用品。要有去皱效果的。”  
What？？？？？  
达娜深吸一口气把惊叫声用力压下胸腔，调整了自己嘴角的弧度，以尽量专业的语气回复上司：“好的。请问要什么牌子什么价位的呢？”  
“最贵的那种。”  
“好的。”  
达娜记下来，忽然忍不住问：“那需不需要买配套的保湿面膜？”  
面膜？那是什么？  
克里斯垂下眼，决定待会再去谷歌一下。他微微颔首表示需要。  
达娜又追问：“那，蒸脸仪要不要？那个保湿去皱效果也很好！”说到最后一句的时候她的语调难以自持地上扬，好在她的上司此时并没有心情计较这个。  
“要。”去皱，他要的就是这个。  
等待了十秒钟，确定克里斯没有新指示以后，达娜再次告辞想离开，却又再次被叫住——  
“对了，我待会把我衣柜所有西装的照片发你邮箱。你替我买五条搭配的新领带。”他顿了顿：“要，就是比较显年轻一点的。”  
“……好的。”

达娜屏住呼吸离开克里斯的办公室后，仿佛什么事都没发生一样，放好文件端着杯子去茶水间冲咖啡——然后在茶水间用手机疯狂地召集各部门的好姐妹们前来，向她们吐露这一惊天大八卦。  
“什么？你家那位怪人克里斯，哦天哪……”  
“他一定是恋爱了！”  
“那当然了。天我还以为克里斯只会和数字恋爱！你们看他对着账户资料那专注的劲头……”  
“人家也算是高收入的才俊嘛，虽然不年轻了。”  
“等等，你们觉得他多大了。”达娜好奇地问。  
“四十？”  
“四十二？”  
“和其他四十多的男同事比，其实他还算好啦，长得也算挺帅呀，头发浓密身材也好……就是人太怪了……”  
“他这种性格，外形再好也没人会注意吧……你这么一说我才想起来，他长得是很不错啊。”  
达娜一拍额头：“呃，他才三十六啊。”  
“……什么？”姑娘们又叽叽喳喳炸起来：“噢难怪他要去买护肤品和新领带……或许他想要追求的那位姑娘……跟咱们一样觉得他太老了……”  
“不不不，他单看长相不能说老，还是那种阴沉沉的性格问题啦。”  
“可怜的克里斯，估计要被人拒绝了。”  
“唉……”  
达娜听了姐妹们的讨论，忽然感觉重任在肩。  
她的boss，恋爱了！对方还是个年轻的小姑娘（应该吧）？  
如果boss追求失败，会不会把怨气发泄在工作上？  
她打了个冷战。  
于是半小时后，达娜再次甜笑着出现在克里斯的办公室里：“克里斯，你交代的东西我已经在购物网站下单，今天内就会送到。请问需要我再帮你添置一些假日穿的休闲服饰吗？”  
她加重语气补充道：“就是年轻姑娘们会喜欢的那种。”  
克里斯第一时间点了头。  
她就知道！

午餐时间。  
克里斯没有在餐厅用餐，今天天气很好，他决定到餐厅外带的小庭院里去边吃三明治边晒晒太阳。  
嗯，准确的说，是他早上“百忙中”抽空看到的所谓恋爱指导网站上，似乎很多人在讨论说，比起惨败肤色的中年男子，更爱带着阳光棕的健美帅哥，什么的……  
他认为自己还是多晒晒太阳的好。  
虽然那些人在讨论的都是去海滩上晒太阳。但是那对克里斯而言，太过了……  
不过，如果是和瑞恩去海滩晒太阳的话……  
……算了。  
怎么可能。  
他们只是刚好在公司集体活动里抽签凑成一队的同事。活动结束就各回各部门，毫无交集了吧。  
克里斯咬下一口三明治，味同嚼蜡地咀嚼着。  
前半生他每天都这样独来独往，从来没有觉得有什么不妥啊。为什么现在觉得自己吃饭如此无聊。  
今天只是度假活动后上班的第一天，他居然已经开始想念，每顿饭有瑞恩在旁边笑着说话陪伴的时光了。  
不过是昨天的事情，却好像过了很久很久。

他们一共在森林公园露营了四天三夜。  
第三天晚上，瑞恩根本就没有铺开他那个新租的睡袋，非常自觉地先钻进了克里斯的大睡袋里。  
他乱乱的短发和湿润的蓝眼睛露在睡袋外，歪着脑袋看向克里斯：“克里斯，你还不睡吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
克里斯默默关灯，挤进睡袋，躺平。  
“克里斯，”软绵绵的恳求又来了：“今天我想亲这里。”  
他用尖翘的下巴磨蹭了下克里斯的脸，克里斯缓缓转过身体，小心翼翼地，把吻印在他的下巴尖上。  
瑞恩柔软的嘴唇无意间划过克里斯的鼻尖，克里斯僵硬地把身体挪开一点，刻意平板了声音说晚安。  
“……好吧。晚安。”  
瑞恩好像很不开心的样子，但也没有再说什么。  
第二天早上起床赶路回城的时候，瑞恩看起来还是有点兴致缺缺，也没怎么说话。  
回城火车上，好些姑娘围着他笑，他强打起精神和她们聊天，没有再回到克里斯这边来。  
也没有和他说再见。

克里斯觉得自己三天来积累的好心情，在下车目送瑞恩离开的时候，烟消云散。  
瑞恩也一定觉得和自己在一起太无趣了吧。  
而且，是不是觉得自己是个中年人了，和他有代沟？  
克里斯打算稍微改良一下自己过于中年的外表——他是这么认为的——尽管不可能再和瑞恩像露营时那么亲密，可他们总会在电梯里遇到，在走廊上遇到。  
哪怕只有一个照面也好，他也想让瑞恩看到自己更好一点的状态……  
但是下一次什么时候才会遇到瑞恩呢？  
“嗨，克里斯！”  
忽然一头暗金色的短发和那张灿烂的笑脸直直撞进克里斯的眼睛，他呆怔地看着瑞恩站在离他不到三十公分的地方，朝他边笑边挥手：“你怎么在发呆啊？”

“呃，我。”克里斯用力咽下嘴里的三明治：“在吃三明治。”  
“你是自己做好午餐带来吃吧？真健康！”瑞恩紧挨着他坐下，就像在露营地里时一样亲密，还拿起他的午餐盒打量一番：“还有一份三明治……我跟你换好不好？”  
他拿出一个显然是餐厅里买的牛角面包，还没拆袋的：“我刚刚买了这个，但是看你这个牛油果三明治好像很好吃啊……我们来交换好不好？”  
“好。”  
克里斯不知为何突然心情又好了起来，嘴角微微勾起。  
“太好啦！”  
瑞恩毫不客气地拿起午餐盒里的克里斯牌三明治大口吃起来，边吃边赞叹：“好吃好吃，比我自己作的好吃多了。”  
那样子，像极了一只在阳光下眯着眼舔着爪子的小猫咪，懒懒的，让人好想揉耳朵……  
然后克里斯发现自己莫名其妙地把手放在瑞恩脑袋上揉了揉。  
然后瑞恩还很配合地蹭了蹭他的手掌。  
等等这是什么情况！  
克里斯窘迫地收回手，没话找话：“……呃，你要不要喝点咖啡。”  
他从身边暖壶里倒了杯热咖啡出来，瑞恩笑着说好啊，然后把头凑过来，就着克里斯的手咕噜咕噜地喝了起来。  
——更像猫咪了好吗！  
克里斯你克制住！  
不能再揉毛了！

 

【本马达】【角色衍生】告白⑥（克里斯×瑞恩）

又到午餐时间。  
茶水间里依然挤满了刚用完午餐的姑娘们，一边补着口红，一边聊着各自部门的新八卦。  
譬如哪个上司发际线又后移了，比如哪个碧池今天穿了V领紧身裙子来上班，等等。  
“达娜，你上司的新恋情发展如何了？”  
在聊了一圈八卦后，大家终于想起还有一个新话题。  
几双眼睛齐刷刷地看向达娜。  
达娜抿了口红茶，漫不经心地刷着手机：“还行吧……反正看他心情好像不错。也天天打着我替他买的新领带，可能还没被甩？”  
“说到克里斯，”另一个刚补完口红的姑娘插话说：“最近每天看他和瑞恩在庭院里吃午餐。”  
“对啊，真是，他们怎么变得那么要好？”  
“说不定……哎呀！”  
达娜忽然福至心灵，笑道：“说不定他每天和瑞恩请教怎么追姑娘嘛！”  
“对哦！很有可能！”  
众人纷纷附议，表示难怪克里斯敢鼓起勇气去恋爱，原来是前几天和瑞恩玩一块，受到了阳光小天使的感染。  
瑞恩真是个好人！都不嫌克里斯闷，还每天抽时间陪他吃午餐，教他泡妹子，我们小天使果然是最可爱的！  
“哼，希望他早点追求到那位姑娘，然后把瑞恩还给大家吧。”  
“就是！没错！瑞恩是我们大家的！”

“今天的午餐还有甜点啊？”  
瑞恩惊喜地拿起一个奶油泡芙往嘴里送，含含糊糊地嘟囔着：“也是你自己烤的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
克里斯看他吃得开心，嘴角也不自觉地上扬，顺手递过一杯热饮：“喝橙汁。”  
“谢谢~”  
瑞恩接过橙汁喝了一大口，畅快地笑起来：“我感觉快要被你喂胖了。”  
“……不会的。每天午餐的分量和卡路里我都计算过了。”  
克里斯认真地说。  
“你果然是个严谨的人呢。”瑞恩几口把剩下的果汁喝完：“真是很可靠。”  
克里斯嘴角的弧度又变得更大了一点点。  
从那天“交换午餐”起，每天的午休时间变成了两人的庭院聚餐。  
一开始瑞恩还带着自己买的餐厅食物来和克里斯交换，后来不记得从哪天起，克里斯做了双份午餐。  
瑞恩从此不再自己买饭，心安理得地享受起克里斯的免费福利。  
而克里斯早上锻炼之余，准备午餐的时候也多了一道程序：在厨房打开iPad选择合适的食谱，给自己和瑞恩准备美味又有营养的便当。有时候甚至提前一晚就要准备好食材，比如这个泡芙就是昨晚做好的……  
克里斯感觉自己生活真是越来越充实了。

“克里斯，明天周末你准备做什么？”  
瑞恩把吃空的午餐盒盖好，还给克里斯：“有什么计划吗？”  
“跑步，健身。”练习射击。后一项克里斯故意漏了不说，但不是他喜欢说谎，只是没必要说出来。  
“这样啊……”  
瑞恩拿出手机划到一个页面：“最近有部电影我挺想看的，你要不要一起去？”  
阳光穿透树影洒在瑞恩暗金色的头发上，点点光斑将他映衬得有些太过耀眼，克里斯凝视着他深邃的蓝眼睛，勾动了一下嘴角：“好。”  
“啊太好了。”瑞恩像松了口气似的，挠挠头：“我还以为你不喜欢看电影。”  
“我看。”但是的确不怎么喜欢去电影院。  
不过和瑞恩，那必须是喜欢啊。

站在衣帽间的大镜子前，克里斯忽然想给达娜涨工资。  
她提出帮自己选购假日休闲装真是太及时了！  
这么快就派上用场了，不然自己还真不知道穿什么和瑞恩去看电影呢！  
达娜的确非常贴心，了解自己上司强迫症和完美主义的习惯，替他选购的每套衣服都是成套搭配的，并且和他日常穿的皮鞋与户外靴都能搭上毫不突兀，也不会太潮得让人侧目。  
必须给她涨工资了，克里斯看着镜子里的自己，自我感觉年轻了一点。哼哼，很好！  
周六晚，他提前半小时来到约定好的电影院，就在离瑞恩公寓不远的地方，买好电影票之后突然被人拍了下后背。  
“嗨克里斯！你也来得好早。”  
瑞恩的笑脸一如平常灿烂，他穿了件蓝白条纹的长T恤，外面罩着亚麻色厚风衣，鼻尖被傍晚的凉风吹得有点红红的。  
格外惹人怜爱。  
克里斯真想伸手去刮一刮那红通通的鼻尖，然而他只是默默举起了手里的电影票。

“你买好票了？那我去买吃的，你要吃什么？”瑞恩拉着他的胳膊走到柜台前，克里斯摇摇头，表示让他自便。  
瑞恩也没坚持，就给自己买了桶爆米花和一大瓶可乐，抱着和克里斯进场等候电影开始。  
这是一部很受欢迎的爆米花商业电影的第N部，克里斯其实之前并没有看过——但是在昨天瑞恩邀请他看这部电影后，他已经连夜把前面的几部全都补完了。  
不但补完了影片，他还把网上能够看到的相关影评和背景资料全部研究了好几遍，每个演员的履历生平都全记在心里……  
就是为了能够在和瑞恩看电影的时候，随时接上话。  
虽然……真正看电影的时候，瑞恩并没有找他说话，只是定定地看着荧幕，非常投入的样子。多余的一点功夫，也都给了爆米花和可乐。  
克里斯只好尽量把精神放在电影上，然而眼角总是不自觉地瞥向瑞恩。瑞恩五官的轮廓在荧幕光线勾勒下有些朦胧，克里斯看得恍恍惚惚，竟觉得有些不真实。  
他喜欢的瑞恩，约他单独出来看电影。  
美得像一个梦境。

“啊——结局真爽快啊。”  
瑞恩抱着他的可乐杯开开心心地走出影院，回头朝克里斯笑：“克里斯，这部很好看吧对不对？”  
“嗯。”  
克里斯点点头，给瑞恩披上外套：“外面冷。”  
“好~”瑞恩把厚风衣穿上，举起可乐杯凑到克里斯嘴边：“我喝不完了。你帮我喝完好不好？”  
没有来得及反应，克里斯下意识地含着吸管把饮料喝完。等他帮瑞恩把杯子丢进垃圾桶的时候，才想到——  
我的天这可真是间接接吻了！

瑞恩似乎对克里斯的异状毫无察觉，一路上很兴奋地拉着他讨论剧情。克里斯感谢自己万事都喜欢做足准备的习惯，完全能跟瑞恩的谈话搭上线，话虽不多，却能让瑞恩更加高兴。谁都知道聊电影的时候，有人能接话，那可真是太满足了。  
“对了，克里斯，这部前两年出的前传，你看过了没有？”  
“看过。”就在昨天，半夜三点。  
“我买有蓝光特辑哦！限量发售的！有导演评论音轨！”瑞恩神秘兮兮地向他展示自己的小爱好，停了片刻后说：“你要不要来我家看？”  
“……现在？”  
“唔，今天太晚了。明天不是周日吗？你没事的话，来我家吃午餐，我们下午可以看前传的蓝光啊。好不好？”  
瑞恩三言两语就把下一次约会给安排好了，克里斯除了点头之外简直不可能有别的反应。  
明天不上班也能看到瑞恩，还能到他家里去，还能和他一起消磨一整个白天……  
克里斯情不自禁弯起了嘴角：“那我带食物过来做饭吧。”  
“真的？”  
瑞恩回身用力抱了抱克里斯厚实的身体：“你真好！”  
“……嗯，就，还好吧。”克里斯呆呆地站好，才发现他们已经到了瑞恩所住的公寓楼下。

两人互相说了明天见，瑞恩往后退了两步，看到克里斯没有走的意思，又重新走近他。  
“克里斯，”瑞恩忽然咬了咬嘴唇，拉过他的右手，把他的食指按在自己的嘴唇上：“今天我想亲这里。”  
克里斯只觉得指尖触碰到了一片温热的柔软，微微的鼻息拂过他的手背。瑞恩低垂的睫毛被橙黄路灯照得半透明，在脸上投下两道小刷子一样的淡淡黑影。  
他的五官忽然像是变得很淡很淡，只有两片红润的嘴唇在克里斯眼里逐渐聚焦，成为他视线中唯一的存在。  
克里斯收回手指，却把右手绕过瑞恩的脑后，轻轻托着他毛茬茬的后脑，手心痒痒的。  
瑞恩闭上了眼睛。  
嘴唇与嘴唇轻柔地碰到一起，两个人都很青涩，在稍微磨蹭了一下之后，克里斯停了下，往后挪了挪身体。  
瑞恩的脸红得像刚煮熟的虾子，完全没有了平时那种随性和淡定，讷讷地说不出话。克里斯用最大努力平复呼吸，放开了瑞恩。  
“呃，晚，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
瑞恩拔腿就往公寓门里跑，还差点撞上自动开合的玻璃门。他慌慌张张地跑进电梯，从克里斯视线里消失了。

【本马达】【角色衍生】告白⑦（克里斯×瑞恩）

第二天中午，克里斯来得比约定时间还早一点。  
他给瑞恩带来了热腾腾的大号披萨，还带来了不少新鲜食材，把瑞恩空荡的冰箱填得满满当当。  
瑞恩的小公寓和一般年轻人的没太大区别，不过收拾得很整齐，看得出注重纪律的军旅生活对他的影响。  
他果然有不少珍藏的蓝光碟，向克里斯介绍起来如数家珍。早就做过功课的克里斯不至于完全抓瞎，但是依然有些电影搞不懂，不过不重要，他在心里把瑞恩喜欢的导演和影片系列全都记了下来。回去好好补课！  
有了披萨，克里斯另外只需要做两份肉酱意面，再拌一个新鲜沙拉，就可以解决两人的午餐。瑞恩还找出了一瓶红酒，两人都喝了一点点。  
宝石红的酒液挂在瑞恩的唇瓣上，被细嫩的舌尖舔掉，这一幕让克里斯有片刻的失神。

午餐后他们在客厅沙发上放说好的前传蓝光碟。克里斯端坐着看了一会儿，就发现身边的年轻人开始打瞌睡。  
“你怎么了？”  
“我好困，可能刚才吃太饱了。”瑞恩不好意思地伸个懒腰：“因为你今天要来，我，我昨晚没睡好。”  
好巧，我也是。克里斯默默地说。  
“那你睡会儿？”  
“好呀！”瑞恩笑着，却没回房，而是又枕着克里斯的大腿躺下来：“我打个盹，陪你看。”  
——又来？？？  
克里斯深吸一口气，再次面临挑战。这次可不是在光天化日之下那么容易克制啊！你能不能别老这样？  
可是瑞恩居然就那么睡着了。

不知道过了多久，瑞恩迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，发现屋里光线已经暗了下来，大概到傍晚了？  
他转了转脑袋，想稍微清醒一下，却感觉脸上被什么东西顶着……  
“呃……啊！”  
他瞪大了双眼刷地蹦起来，窜到沙发另一边，眼睛对上了难得露出尴尬表情的克里斯。  
他知道自己的脸被什么顶着了……就……咳咳。  
克里斯转动了下身体，想挡住自己尴尬的起立，却听到瑞恩迟疑着问他：“那个，克里斯，你谈过恋爱吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那，你，你遇到这种问题，一般怎么解决啊。”他瞄了瞄克里斯的，喉部下意识做出轻微的吞咽动作，好，好像很大啊。  
“……用手。”  
“哦。好巧。我，我也是。”  
这什么对话！  
克里斯完全不知道该怎么往下接了，难道自己要就这么告辞？也太诡异了吧！

“不过，”瑞恩咬着嘴唇，像在思考什么很严肃的事情一样，眉头紧皱：“那个，那个，我们……”  
“嗯？”  
克里斯没想到他也有催促别人说话的一天。一般只有别人催他的份。  
“我们在军队里，也有人‘互相帮助’。”瑞恩脸红红的，两手在空中虚抓了下做个手势，克里斯马上明白过来。  
他表情不变，淡淡地说：“你也和人互相帮助过吗？”  
“没有。没有！”  
瑞恩摇着头，睡得有点乱的碎发在空中甩动。他深吸一口气，似乎下了很大的决心，从沙发那头爬过来跨坐在克里斯的腿上，面对着他。  
“我觉得……你现在……好像需要帮助。”  
他把手往克里斯顶起的部位犹豫着伸过去，然后按住了，不动。

克里斯这时候居然非常冷静，没有露出一点意外的样子，直视着瑞恩红得快要滴出血来的脸颊：“继续。”  
“……好。”  
迈出了第一步，瑞恩好像没那么害羞了，另一只手也过来配合，解开了克里斯的皮带，拉下拉链，把那个不知道精神了多久的大家伙放了出来。  
“哇哦……”  
虽然早有心理准备，当看到实物的时候，瑞恩还是生出了退缩的念头。  
太大了吧，这……  
他也是男人，他也有自尊心的好吗！对比产生失落，活了二十五年，瑞恩头一次对自己的尺寸产生了不满……  
“继续。”  
克里斯没有给瑞恩更多犹豫的时间，伸手把他的右手按在了自己的东西上。只是微微沙哑的声音和幽深的眼神出卖了他的真实心情。  
瑞恩的动作很青涩，就算是从青春期起就替自己解决问题的男人，在没有经验的情况下帮另一个男人，那也绝不可能有多好的技巧。  
然而克里斯感受着自己敏感的部位被瑞恩温热的手掌握着律动，快感从中心往全身扩散，刺激得他不由自主地又膨大了一圈，青筋绽出显得愈发吓人。  
“呃，我……”瑞恩真的被吓到了。他颤着手指哆哆嗦嗦地上下撸动，对接下来可能发生的事情有种隐隐的害怕，忽然停下了动作。“我，我还是算了吧……”  
“算了？”  
克里斯变得急促的呼吸，在听到瑞恩讷讷的说话后稍微顿了顿，本来放在身侧的两手突然揽住了瑞恩的身体。  
跨坐在克里斯身上的瑞恩被他搂着往前压，嘴唇一下子碰到克里斯脸上，又被克里斯迅速噙住吮吸，啃咬，动作和昨晚的轻吻截然不同，带着浓浓的侵略意味。  
忽然主动起来的克里斯让瑞恩感到陌生，他心底隐约的某种恐惧被莫名唤醒，在热吻中不自觉地伸手想推开克里斯……他快被吻得喘不过气了……  
意识到瑞恩推拒的动作，克里斯眼神又暗了几分，猛地将坐在身上的瑞恩掀下来又按到沙发上。  
“你干嘛……”瑞恩只觉得眼前画面在瞬间旋转，他还没反应过来，却又被一股大力翻过身，脸朝下地摁着，双手同时被反扭到身后——这是标准的擒拿动作。瑞恩在军队里也是搏击好手，所有想讨他便宜的登徒子最后都会被他打进医务室，可是这个看起来一直坐在办公室上班的克里斯……居然一招就将他制服了？  
“放开我！”  
瑞恩慌了，事情好像失去了控制。不是这样的，他以为今天只是，只是他像平时一样撩拨一下克里斯，然后克里斯只能乖乖跟着他的节奏走，他们可能各自用手给对方解决一下问题，然后温柔地接吻，结束这个温馨的午后约会。  
事态的发展完全脱轨了！  
他听到刷的一声，等冰冷的皮带捆上了他被反扭按住的双手手腕，他才知道那是什么——克里斯把他的皮带抽下来，用带扣紧紧将他捆住。这下瑞恩彻底失去了上半身的自由，只有两腿在胡乱蹬着想踹开克里斯，然而在眼前的情形下显然是妄想。  
克里斯把瑞恩制服以后，终于把手放在了他因为前身被压制而愈发高翘的臀部上。  
那天在露营时，瑞恩趴在地上找衣服的诱人情景，瞬间回到眼前。  
他毫不犹豫地把瑞恩的运动裤和内裤一起扒了下来丢到地上，露出又圆又软的臀肉。  
“克里斯……”  
瑞恩稍微冷静了下，委屈的声音带着哭腔钻进克里斯的耳中，却像在火上浇油一般讲克里斯欲火烧得更旺。  
他骨节分明的大手在瑞恩颤抖的臀肉上摩挲着，每次触摸都给瑞恩带来酥麻的快感，让他的腰更软更没有反抗的力气了。而那厚实的身躯从背后压了上来，低沉的嗓音贴着他的耳边哑哑地说：“瑞恩。”  
这是他第一次喊瑞恩的名字。  
果然像自己想象中的一样性感，不，比想象中还要性感，迷人，简直像是可怕的迷药，让他失去了所有抵抗的念头。  
“瑞恩……”克里斯的嘴唇摩擦着他发烫的耳垂，低声说：“你是不是，每天在想着被我这样？”  
“不，我没有……”瑞恩的哭腔更重了，他想摇头反对，却根本动弹不得，只能被迫听进更多让他更羞耻的句子。  
“你就是在想。”  
克里斯的双手在他身上游走，一手绕到他的前面，将他的硬物握在手里，加了点力气一下下撸动着。手心的茧子擦过被翻开后毫无保护的娇嫩，带来强烈的快感，这让瑞恩浑身更加酥软起来，不由得发出喵咪一样的哼哼声。  
“看，你明明很舒服。你是不是每天都想着被我这样对待，然而自慰？”  
“我没有，没有，没有！”  
瑞恩真的哭出来了。他不知道向来对他很温和的克里斯，还有这样强硬而霸道的一面，甚至他在这种时候居然不是害羞而迟钝，居然主动得吓人而且还……话不少……每句都让瑞恩羞耻得想捂住耳朵……  
又想要更多……  
“并拢你的腿。”  
“什么？”  
“收紧。”克里斯抚摸着他臀部的手用力拍打了一下，瑞恩只好乖乖把大腿合拢，抽噎了两声愈发委屈。克里斯喘着气，将胀痛的粗大贴在他的臀缝上，磨蹭了几下，然后缓缓插入大腿的根部。  
瑞恩被泪水模糊的蓝眼睛眨了眨，终于明白过来，羞愤的感觉让他全身都烧红了。  
“再用力夹紧一点！”  
再次被抽打的软肉颤起几波臀浪，瑞恩咬紧下唇不敢再吭声，心里吐槽说原来克里斯在性事上一点都不温柔不体贴，他可不敢再惹他不高兴了……  
克里斯压着瑞恩的腰，开始慢慢抽动着他的巨大。瑞恩从战场归来后一直坚持锻炼的身体肌肉结实，年轻的皮肤却又滑又细，夹在他臀缝间的巨大被弄得舒服极了，很快流出了一股股前液，将柱身和臀缝都变得黏糊糊的，摩擦起来更有快感。  
“好舒服。”克里斯喘息着压在瑞恩背上，啃咬着他纤细的脖子，留下一个个红印。“你舒不舒服？嗯？”他在抽插中也不忘记用另一只手撸动瑞恩的敏感，逼得瑞恩前后都被奇妙的感觉刺激着，眼泪和口水都糊了一脸……根本无法回答克里斯的问题……  
“啊……啊……”堆积的快感让瑞恩又哭又喊，他害怕这种过分强烈的刺激，而克里斯皱了皱眉，瑞恩的哭声让他有点心软了。他把原来按着瑞恩腰身的手往上移，捂住了瑞恩湿漉漉的嘴唇，让他哽咽却再发不出哭声，只能像无助的小动物一样呜呜呜呜，更加凄惨。  
我的大腿皮都要被磨破了……天啊……他怎么这么烫，这么硬，到底还要多久……胡思乱想间，一股白光从眼前闪过，呜咽的瑞恩抽搐着射在了克里斯的手上。而身后的野兽根本没有停下来让他缓一缓的意思，仍然放肆地动作着，直到瑞恩感觉自己快被压死喘不过气来了，才低吼着把他的大腿根射得一塌糊涂。  
“呼……啊……”  
感觉巨大的压力终于离开了自己，瑞恩用尽仅剩的力气挣扎着抬起身，被束缚的双手依然让他行动极为不便。他勉强把身子翻过来，头靠在沙发扶手上喘气呼吸。片刻后，更大的羞耻感笼罩了全身。  
那个人身上衣服都穿得好好的，只是解开了裤子，连眼镜都没摘下来，此刻正在平复呼吸，深深地凝视着他。  
可自己却糟糕极了，肚皮上一滩白浊的痕迹，射过的阴茎软软地躺在混杂着液体的耻毛里，大腿根更是黏黏糊糊，附近的皮肤都红了。真，真羞耻……  
他不知道自己这副被欺负得无比凄惨的样子落在刚缓过神的克里斯眼里，是多么诱人。凌乱的金发沾满汗水贴在额头上，平时带笑的蓝眼睛眼角通红，脸上满是泪痕，口水沿着嘴角流到了下巴上。再看到他下身的狼藉，更是激起了克里斯潜藏的凌虐欲，不知不觉刚刚射过一次的巨大又开始缓缓抬头……  
瑞恩惊恐地看着克里斯又恢复了精神，盯着自己的眼神真的有种野兽的狂热，他扭动着身体往沙发的角落里缩去，抽噎着说：“不，不要了，我不要再来了，太多了……”  
可是双手被捆的他根本难以自由行动，克里斯一伸手就把他退缩的脚踝抓在了手里——对，就在露营时他就想这么做了，现在终于实现了——他稳稳地抓住了瑞恩的两只赤脚，金发甜心无力的蹬动只能让他自己身体更加失去平衡，对克里斯一点用都没有。  
“是你先开始的……”克里斯沙哑的声音让瑞恩瘫软的身体忍不住微微颤抖：“只有我才能说停止。”  
“不要了，呜呜呜，克里斯，求你……”  
瑞恩又哭了起来。  
他看着克里斯把他的左脚举到眼前，伸出舌头轻轻舔弄着，温热湿滑的触感黏上敏感的脚心，让瑞恩轻声尖叫起来，自然反射抽动着小腿，却根本挣不脱大块头超强的握力。  
两只赤脚就那样被克里斯舔弄着，啃咬着，弄得湿哒哒水淋淋，连圆圆的脚趾都被含进会计先生平时念出枯燥数字的嘴里，像小小的果实一样被吮吸。瑞恩不知道克里斯想做什么，可他这过分情色的举止，让年轻的金发青年脸颊发烫，眼睛无助地闭了起来。  
闭起眼睛后脚上的触觉越发敏感，他感觉到克里斯在折磨了一会儿他的双脚后，将那两只脚左右合拢起来，按在了那个烫人的大家伙上——  
他……他居然要用自己的双脚……  
太，太，太羞耻了！  
瑞恩根本不敢睁开眼睛，只能放弃一切挣扎，任由克里斯为所欲为。  
不知道过了多久，耳边粗重的喘息声越来越急促，几下用力的摩擦之后，几股温凉的液体黏上他被磨得几乎没了感觉的脚掌心。  
克里斯终于停下来了。  
这时一双有力的臂膀才将轻声抽泣的他从沙发角落上抱起来，抱在怀里，用纸巾替他清洁肚皮上、大腿根里、双脚上的各种乌七八糟的痕迹。仿佛什么事都没发生过的吻轻柔地落在他的眼角和脸颊，将他的眼泪一点点吻干，手上的束缚也终于被打开。  
瑞恩却哭得更厉害了，肩膀一抽一抽的，揪着克里斯的衣服，把脸全埋进他肩窝里。  
“好啦。”  
克里斯的声音除了沙哑一点，又回到了平时的音调：“别哭了。”  
“……你……你欺负我……”  
“嗯，我欺负你。”  
“我不要再来了……”  
“嗯，不来了。”  
“我腰好酸。”  
“我待会帮你揉。”  
“……我那里的皮破了。”  
“我去买药。”  
“…………呜……呜呜……你下次不可以这样了……”  
“不行。”  
“那我们绝交！”  
“不行。”  
“……你……”  
“不行。”  
“……”  
猫咪似的金发年轻人终于不哭了，疲倦地在年长者怀里真正的睡着了。

 

【本马达】【角色衍生】告白⑧（克里斯×瑞恩）

瑞恩是被闹钟吵醒的。  
他用了好几分钟才回想起昨天发生了什么，下意识用被子把自己裹起来，卷成一团。  
半晌之后，他才满脸红通通的从被子卷里爬出来，有点烦躁地抓了抓一头乱发。  
好吧，事情的发展有点出乎自己的意料，不过瑞恩，你是成年人，OK的！  
身上还是昨天的衣服，屋子里明显也没有别人在走动。看来自己昨晚哭着睡着以后——这个事实让瑞恩刚刚褪下热度的脸又开始发烧——克里斯把自己放回床上，就自己回家了。  
真是个超级不解风情的大块头！  
约完以后，最起码是第一次约完以后，不是应该礼貌地留下来，第二天说个早安什么的吗？最最最起码，留个纸条也行吧？好吧纸条太老土了，留条手机信息可不可以？  
瑞恩嘟着嘴满腹怨念，草草洗完晨浴，套上休闲西装准备出门。  
刚想开门，他摸了摸空空的肚皮，从昨天中午以后就没有进食过，还……大量运动消耗热能……哼，我真是太可怜了。  
他决定把这笔账继续记在克里斯的头上，随便抓了个苹果当早餐，边吃边出门赶地铁去。

“早安。”  
三秒钟前被瑞恩记在脑中小账本上，发誓再也不理他的某个大坏蛋，正穿着他一贯的正装站在瑞恩公寓门口的走廊上。  
还和他说早安，尽管是面无表情的。  
“……啊？”  
瑞恩嘴里刚啃了一口的苹果吓得掉在地上，咕噜咕噜滚了几步。  
克里斯很自然地把脏苹果捡起来，丢进走廊里的垃圾桶，拉着瑞恩往电梯口走，  
“走吧，我送你上班。”  
“你，你在外面等我很久了？”  
“没有。”  
“哦。”  
瑞恩把脸藏在围巾里，两个耳朵尖淡淡地透着红晕。他才不要让大坏蛋看到自己在笑呢，不对，他没有在笑，他才没有很开心，哼。

瑞恩刚进了副驾座，把车门关上，克里斯顺手就给他系上了安全带。瑞恩撇撇嘴说“好啦我自己来”，怀里却被塞了一纸袋热乎乎的食物。  
“鸡肉卷。”  
克里斯淡淡地说，又从车载保温箱里拿出一杯咖啡：“你平时是喝这个吧？黑咖啡？”  
“……唔。”瑞恩点点头，接过热咖啡放在手里捂着，暖和。鸡肉卷显然是克里斯早上起来做好的，比外面卖的放了更多的芝士和番茄酱，是他喜欢的口味，上次聊天的时候似乎提到过……  
哼。  
不要以为献点殷勤我就会原谅你！  
咔嚓咔嚓，瑞恩大口地吃着鸡肉卷。  
“好吃吗？”  
“……一般吧。”  
“哦。那我下次不做了。”  
“……不行。”  
克里斯脸上依然没有太多的表情，但是瑞恩觉得他好像在笑。  
笑屁啊！  
咔嚓咔擦，咔嚓咔嚓。

于是就像克里斯每天带双份午餐变成了惯例一样，每天接送瑞恩，也变成了他们之间的一个惯例。  
本来瑞恩还觉得让克里斯多绕路来接送自己不太好意思，但是不久后他就完全把这种愧疚丢到九霄云外了。  
这家伙根本是居心不良嘛！  
每天送自己回家的时候，在停车场里不把自己亲到嘴唇发肿都不放手，要不是他每次都狠心拒绝他送自己上楼，瑞恩肯定，自己屁股早就开花了。  
不是他不喜欢克里斯，好吧他还挺喜欢的——这不是废话吗，可是在真正见识过克里斯的尺寸和失控起来的吓人表现后，瑞恩觉得，自己还需要做更多的心理建设……  
就是不知道克里斯会不会有耐心等到他做好心理建设那天了。最近每天回家和他说再见时，那种眼神简直是要把自己吃掉一样，好吓人。  
越是这样他越不敢啊！  
他连上战场都不怕，可想到和克里斯……他还是很怕的！

幸好接下来的一段时间，克里斯的工作似乎忙了起来，有几天都没法送他回家，只能让他自己搭地铁。  
晚上十点，整座写字楼已经人去楼空，只剩下保安在每层例行巡逻。  
唯独克里斯还在办公室里对着一堆堆的文件资料奋战。  
克里斯摘下眼镜，揉了揉疲倦的双眼，往后靠在皮椅上，陷入沉思。电脑下方跳动着新邮件的图标，他重新回到电脑前点开阅读，脸色越发阴沉。  
走廊里传来脚步声，克里斯侧耳听了几声，惊讶地抬起头，迎上瑞恩微笑的眼睛。  
“Surprise！”  
瑞恩举了举手里的大纸袋：“你还没吃晚餐吧，工作狂？”  
他把食物摆到克里斯办公桌上。“我可不会做什么好吃的，都是外面买的炸鸡啦汉堡啦，你随便吃点吧。”  
“谢谢。”  
克里斯的眉头舒坦了许多，拿过食物毫不客气地吃起来。瑞恩坐在他对面，单手托腮看他很快地把食物一扫而空，开心地笑起来：“对嘛，再忙也要先吃饭啊……你还饿吗？要不要我再去给你买点别的？”  
克里斯摇摇头，站起来走到瑞恩身边，两手撑开压在椅子扶手上，居高临下地看着他。

“这里饱了。”他看看肚子，“但是这里还饿。”  
他低头压上瑞恩微微张开的嘴唇，轻柔地碾压，舌头探进小家伙甜蜜的口腔里卷起他的舌尖纠缠着。这个吻越来越深，瑞恩的呼吸变得凌乱，双手攀上了克里斯的肩膀，手指揪着他的衬衫。忽然，那双熟悉的大手把他抱了起来。  
高大的男人轻松地把他的小家伙放到办公桌上，站在他打开的双腿间，再次用力地吻下去。  
“……等，等下。”  
好容易结束这个吻，瑞恩轻轻喘息着，把头抵在克里斯胸口：“你不是要加班吗？”  
“这种时候不要提别的事。”  
克里斯显然被饿了很久，不是晚餐，而是几天来都没能好好和瑞恩独处让他更加渴望此刻的接触。  
瑞恩偏了偏头，想要躲开克里斯的吻，然而克里斯把他笼在怀里根本不给他躲闪的机会。湿漉漉的吻雨点般落在瑞恩的脸上，然后是眼角，耳朵。耳垂被轻轻地含住舔弄，克里斯显然已经摸清了瑞恩的敏感带，这个小动作让他一下子软了下来，小声哼哼着被动接受更多……  
他的西装外套被克里斯脱了下来，本来就没有打领带的白衬衫松开了几个扣子，露出一小块白皙的皮肤。克里斯的眼神暗了暗，低下头吻上了他线条优美的脖颈，再一路往下，隔着薄薄的白衬衫，舔弄起他右胸上小小的凸起。  
“啊，不要舔那里……”  
那种让人又舒服又难受的羞耻感又来了。瑞恩眼角发红低声抗议着，但他的抗议永远对克里斯无效。克里斯稍稍用力将凸起的乳尖连同衬衫布料一起含进嘴里，瑞恩被刺激得浑身发软，湿润的布料摩擦在乳头上的快感让他忍不住勃起了——下一刻，克里斯的大手已经解开他的皮带，伸进裤子缓缓揉弄着他。  
“克里斯你疯了……这是办公室……”  
瑞恩无力地吐出这句话，却被克里斯开始用力的套弄给彻底弄没了脾气，这人……从来听不懂拒绝的吗……太过了，真的太过了！  
“我不要，我不要在这里……”瑞恩的声音染上了哭腔，快感却一波一波地从下身辐射到全身。敏感的顶端被翻开，刮骚，套弄，流出的前液使得撸动的频率变得更快刺激更强，他感觉自己完全被克里斯操控着身体的一切感官，连精神也被他压迫着失去了任何反抗的能力。  
他的衬衫被完全解开，胸口大敞，刚才还没被照顾到的另一边乳尖此刻被克里斯啃咬吮吸着，连周围的乳肉也被含了进去。渍渍的水声在空荡荡的办公室里回响，瑞恩咬紧嘴唇把呻吟吞下，生怕招来巡逻的保安——这个人真的疯了！  
害怕被人发现的恐惧，在公共场合失态的刺激，让身体变得更加敏感，在克里斯刻意的加快动作后，瑞恩颤抖着又一次射在了克里斯手里。他全身瘫软下来，下一刻却被大个子用双手圈住抱起，丢进了办公桌后的皮椅里。  
“你干嘛……你……啊……”  
瑞恩定定神，才发现克里斯已经将他自己的东西放了出来。站着的克里斯放出来后的高度，正好就在坐在皮椅里的瑞恩面前，瑞恩被那个带着热气的大家伙吓得不轻：“你……”  
“别动。”克里斯俯下身双手伸进了瑞恩敞开的衬衫，抓住他持久锻炼后形成的两片健康的胸肌——虽然远远不能和克里斯的厚实胸肌相比，却也非常不错，但此时克里斯显然不是要欣赏他的健身成果——那两片胸肌竟被克里斯用力抓着抓出了一道深沟，而那个过分的大个子还把自己刚才喷出的白浊抹在他胸口上。  
瑞恩还没能理解克里斯想干什么，就看到克里斯将他那个硬得吓人的大玩意塞进了那道沟壑里，开始粗喘着律动，摩擦。  
……不是吧！  
他被这羞耻的姿势刺激得眼角发红，却一声都不敢出，只能用双手死死抓住皮椅的两边扶手维持身体的平衡，接受克里斯一下一下的摩擦和戳弄。那根长得过分的东西还不停戳到他的下巴上，流出的液体和他之前射出的东西混在一起，把胸口弄得黏糊糊的，似乎带给了克里斯很大的快感，他的动作越来越用力，几乎要把瑞恩的胸口都磨破了……  
“呜……呜呜……”  
瑞恩紧闭双唇抽泣着，心里祈祷克里斯快点结束。可是事与愿违，在抽动了一阵之后，克里斯托起了他的下巴。  
“张嘴。”湿漉漉的大家伙在他嘴唇上摩挲着，克里斯沙哑的声音带着不容拒绝的命令：“宝贝，张嘴。”  
“我……不……”瑞恩这次真的慌了，他想往后躲开却被死死卡在皮椅上，那根可怕的东西就那么塞了进来。  
“啊……宝贝你真棒……给我舔舔……啊……”克里斯闭上眼享受着温热湿润的包裹，强烈的快感让他忍不住加快动作，可怜的瑞恩却被这种超级陌生的感觉噎得快昏过去了。而且克里斯不但往自己嘴里抽插着，还继续用双手拧弄着他已经肿胀的乳头，揉搓着细嫩的乳肉，让他流下了更多的眼泪，口水沿着下巴沾湿了衬衫的领子……  
还好最后克里斯还能稍微控制下，拔出来之后用力撸动了十来下陪在了瑞恩的胸口上。瑞恩虚弱地喘息着，被克里斯抱在怀里重新坐回皮椅里不停地亲吻。  
“宝贝，你全身都那么辣……你的一切都是我的……”  
去你的宝贝！  
你这个只会在床上甜言蜜语的男人！  
我再也不要给你送外卖了啦！  
瑞恩又哭了。

【本马达】【角色衍生】告白⑨（克里斯×瑞恩）

瑞恩在躲着自己。  
这个事实让克里斯感到十分疑惑，不管如何分析，也百思不得其解。  
昨晚他送瑞恩回家后，瑞恩始终不肯和他说话，连晚安吻都不给他就跑掉了。  
他以为瑞恩只是在闹小别扭，今天早上他去接瑞恩的时候，却是扑了个空——瑞恩直接丢了个信息过来，“我已经坐地铁去公司了，不用来接”。  
中午他在庭院里等到午餐时间结束，也没等到瑞恩出现。  
他第一次给瑞恩打了电话。  
同样没有回音。

“达娜，你怎么了？”  
茶水间的姐妹们看到达娜一脸忧郁地捧着杯子进来，好奇地问道。  
达娜哀嚎起来：“救命了，克里斯肯定被姑娘甩了。他今天气压好低啊！我要被他丢过来的工作压死了！”  
“他被甩了？”  
其他人毫不意外地继续喝茶，随口安慰达娜：“这难道不是肯定会出现的结果吗？你就忍两天吧。”  
“我看他前段时间都挺开心的嘛……谁知道……”  
达娜哭丧着脸捧着热咖啡出去了，天啊，想到那些堆积如山的资料她就崩溃。克里斯是打算把精力全放在工作上了吗？她要跟他好好谈谈自己的提薪问题了！  
“等等达娜。”公关部的赛琳娜叫住她：“今晚我们在‘海豚’有聚会，你来不来？”  
达娜咬咬牙：“来！”  
就算拼命她也要在下班前把那堆东西处理完！绝不能和克里斯一样变成一个没有社交生活的怪咖！

瑞恩还是不接电话。  
克里斯站在人来人往的公司出口处，烦躁地看着手机上的号码，眉头紧锁。  
他为什么躲着自己？  
是不是自己真的……太过分了？惹他生气了？  
克里斯回忆起自己昨晚在办公室里对瑞恩的作为，有些忐忑。好吧瑞恩是哭得很厉害啦，可是后来不是没哭了吗……上次他也哭到睡着了，后来也没有不理自己啊。  
难道是嫌弃我技术太差？  
这个猜测让克里斯心头一跳。  
无论怎样他该接自己的电话啊，他还准备在送瑞恩回家的路上，跟他认真沟通下他们的和谐问题……

忽然克里斯听到一阵喧哗，他抬头看到公司大厅从二楼到一楼的自动扶梯口上，好几个姑娘簇拥着瑞恩往下走，叽叽喳喳兴奋不已。  
“瑞恩你可算是有空陪我们玩了！”  
“有吗？”金发青年脸上笑容一如平时，和善又温柔，眼波里总是带着笑意。“那我今晚是不是要陪你们每个人跳舞才行？”  
“本来就是！”  
“必须啊！”  
“让我们今晚不醉无归吧！”  
一群青年又笑又闹从克里斯身边路过，和他不熟的人自然不会跟他打招呼，而瑞恩连看都没看他一眼，转过头去和身边的姑娘说话，一起走了出去。  
克里斯一直看着瑞恩的身影走出大门，走到街对面被人群淹没，久久没有回过神来。

……他到底要打几个电话？  
瑞恩心不在焉地灌完一瓶啤酒，一分钟内第三次拿起手机。  
而克里斯今晚已经给他打了超过十个电话，发了三条信息，每条都是“接电话”。  
说点好话会死啊！  
“瑞恩，怎么了？是不是和女朋友吵架了啊……一晚上都在看手机。”  
达娜笑嘻嘻地过来和他碰杯。“怎么你们都和女朋友闹别扭？”  
“我们？谁们？”瑞恩避重就轻，扯出一个笑容。  
“我boss，克里斯啊，你们不是朋友吗？哦不过他真是怪人……”  
达娜摇摇头：“今天居然加了三倍工作量，差点没累死我。我待会喝完回去还得加班呢。”  
瑞恩忽然来了兴趣，往达娜身边靠近了一点：“他今天不高兴？”  
“何止不高兴！简直是……”达娜夸张地做了个手势：“超——级不高兴啊！脸黑得像墨鱼汁！”  
“噗！”  
差点被嘴里的酒呛到，瑞恩像到克里斯那个黑脸的表情，忽然觉得心情好了点。

他就是不想理克里斯嘛……起码这两天不想理。  
瑞恩想起自己第一次见到克里斯那天。那是去年他刚入职时的事情了。  
下班时间，偏偏雨下得很大，他站在公司玻璃门里无聊地等待雨停好去搭地铁。有带伞的姑娘想约他一块儿走，他微笑着拒绝了，分享同一把伞是件太过亲密的事情。  
他会为女士撑伞，但是反过来实在没必要——他并不像表面上看起来那样容易亲近，只是热情的天性让他很受欢迎。  
隔着玻璃门，他看到路上发生了一起车祸，似乎是有人为了闪避路过的野猫，差点撞上了对面的车子。那只小猫好像擦伤了腿，一瘸一拐地躲到路边，然后被一个撑着黑伞的高大男人捡起来，抱走了。  
“那是怪人克里斯”，新认识的同事这样告诉他：“他可几乎不跟同事说话……果然只和动物合得来吗？”  
瑞恩把头顶在玻璃门上，看着那小猫被拖在男人厚实的掌心里，忽然觉得那背影有种说不出的安稳妥帖。  
他叫克里斯吗？

“克里斯？”  
达娜的惊叫声透过酒吧隆隆的音乐钻进瑞恩的耳朵，他怀疑自己是幻听了，抬起朦胧的醉眼，却被那个熟悉的黑影挡住了视线。  
然后，他被人拽着胳膊就从姑娘堆里拉了出来。  
“喂，放开我，你干嘛……”  
“走。”  
被克里斯拖着往外走的瑞恩脚步踉跄却根本挣扎不动，一群姑娘们目瞪口呆地看着他俩就那么消失在酒吧人堆里，面面相觑。这俩怎么回事？难道要打架？那咱们也劝不住啊……  
“你放开我啦！好痛！”  
瑞恩觉得自己的手像被烙铁卡着一样，又热又痛，这人手劲到底有多大？心里堆积的情绪被克里斯粗暴的态度刺激得一阵阵涌出来，然而这人好像真的没察觉到什么不对，还在一个劲把瑞恩往前拉。

“进去。”  
直接被克里斯拖到酒吧地下停车场，瑞恩被一股大力丢进了克里斯车子的后座，随后那个大块头也紧跟着挤进来。本来宽大的后座被填得满满当当，瑞恩揉着自己被抓疼的手腕尽量往座位角落缩去，眼角泛着水光，委屈的情绪就快按捺不住想要喷涌而出。  
“为什么不接我电话？”  
克里斯缓了缓呼吸，尽量放平和了声音问道，然而那股焦躁的感觉依然掩饰不住。  
“不想接。”瑞恩扭过脸，看车顶。  
“……为什么不想？”  
“成年人，不要问为什么。”  
依然是没有答案的答案，这让本来就憋闷了一天的克里斯更加焦虑。  
瑞恩到底想要什么？还是说……他不想要了？  
“……克里斯。”瑞恩叹了口气：“你别问了。让我们都冷静下好不好。”  
“冷静？”  
克里斯简直莫名其妙：“你能告诉我，到底出了什么问题……是我昨晚态度不对吗？”  
“算是吧。我累了。送我回家好吗？”

让他怎么说呢？他能说昨晚克里斯的再一次失控，让他觉得自己越来越难控制他们之间的交往了吗？  
他喜欢克里斯，努力制造机会接近他，也终于和他有了突破性的关系。可是……在亲密接触之外呢？  
克里斯不再是他所单纯认为的那个，温柔而严谨，自律而克制的年长者，他体内似乎藏着另一只让人战栗的野兽。不止是性的方面……瑞恩发现自己其实并不了解克里斯。  
而克里斯，从之前到现在，纵使他们已经如此亲密，也没有对他说过，喜欢他。  
他在那个雨倾如注的下午，隔着玻璃门所感受到的安稳的温柔，或许只是一场假象。

瑞恩从未对克里斯说过，他其实没有对任何人说过。  
他是多么缺乏安全感的一个人。  
他将他的PTSD掩饰得很好很好，好到他几乎都要骗过自己了。我没有战场后遗症，我可以像正常人一样恋爱生活……  
直到他退役数年都没有真正恋爱过，直到他爱上了克里斯，他才知道，他从来不曾痊愈。

在阳光灿烂的笑脸下，他的灵魂仍旧是那个在炮火连天的战场角落里抱着战友尸体痛哭的少年，看着头顶的轰炸机祈祷着谁来救救他……  
他不是战斗英雄，从来都不是。  
他只是一只需要躲进安稳小窝里的流浪猫。

“瑞恩。”  
他跌进一个温暖的胸膛，这次的拥抱不再粗鲁，用力，甚至可以说得上有些小心翼翼。  
“对不起……如果我做错了什么……对不起……”  
克里斯无措地在他耳边呢喃。“对不起，你告诉我，我可以怎么做，才能让你笑，好不好？”  
瑞恩怔住了。  
他想他笑。  
忍了许久的眼泪突然一下子就刹不住车，无声地流出，沾湿了克里斯的颈窝。  
克里斯愈发不知所措，感受着怀里的小家伙在一抽一抽地哭泣着，断断续续地捶打着他的胸口。  
“都是你不好……都是你欺负我……”  
“是，是我不好。是我欺负你。我以后不欺负你了好不好?”  
“你那么凶……我的手都淤青了……”  
“我不对我不对。我帮你揉好吗？”  
温热的大手将他淤青的手腕握住，轻柔地吻着，像在呵护什么珍宝一样。瑞恩仍然在流着眼泪，然而那吻从手腕渐渐移到了他的脸上，将他的泪水一点一点吻干，把他哭得有些发干的嘴唇含住舔弄，吮吸，用舌头勾画唇线，再继续深入攫取口腔里的甜蜜……  
“……不行。”  
瑞恩还是挣扎着推开了克里斯。“你不能亲我。”  
“为什么？”克里斯已经不记得自己今晚问了多少个为什么了。  
“因为，因为你从来没有说过你喜欢我！”

是因为这个？  
克里斯恍然大悟，难道瑞恩今天闹了一天别扭，就因为自己……粗暴地对待了他，却不说喜欢他？  
好吧，他就知道哪里出了问题……  
“我不说我喜欢你……”  
“是因为我爱你啊。”  
……  
讨厌！  
瑞恩哇地大哭起来。  
你早说不就好了吗？

 

【本马达】【角色衍生】告白⑩（克里斯×瑞恩）

“嘭，”克里斯办公室的门被人用力推开，正在向克里斯汇报工作的达娜愕然回头，看到瑞恩正紧皱双眉走进来，表情阴沉。  
达娜眨了眨眼，看看瑞恩又回头看看克里斯，立刻接到了上司的指令：“达娜，你先出去。把门关上。”  
“是。”达娜将好奇心用力压下去，朝瑞恩笑了笑，对方似乎努力地回她一个虚弱的笑容，表示并不是来找她麻烦而只是针对办公桌后面那个面无表情的大个子。在把门带上的时候，达娜疑惑地想，瑞恩难道生病了吗？脸好红……好像额头上流了好多汗呢……还是因为在生克里斯的气？  
这两人前几天不是刚和好，又每天一起吃午餐了吗？今天这是怎么了？  
“哗啦——”  
刚想离开门口的达娜听到里面有文件落地的声音，她不禁抖了抖，脑中出现克里斯脸冒青筋的画面——那个强迫症工作狂最受不了他的文件被堆乱，所有东西都要按照标签整理好，如果瑞恩生气到把他桌上的全扫下去……  
完了估计要打起来啊……  
“刷，刷。”  
她刚回到外间秘书座位上，就看到克里斯办公室的透明玻璃墙全部被放下了百合窗帘，里面发生了什么事，再也看不到了。而此后，也没有更大的动静传出来……这俩真的好诡异啊！  
难道，难道……  
达娜脑洞大开——难道这俩是情敌关系？爱上了同一个姑娘吗？  
天啊！看瑞恩的态度，难道克里斯还能横刀夺爱？  
八卦的达娜姑娘被自己脑补的三角大戏所激动，忙不迭又抱起咖啡杯抓着手机去找人分享了。反正上司一时半会不会来找自己了对不对？

“吧嗒”，克里斯把办公室的门反锁上，检查百合窗帘已经完全落下遮挡了外部视线，才回过头看向那个双手撑在他办公桌上微微喘息的金发青年。  
“宝贝，你怎么了？流了很多汗，很难受吗？”  
他从背后罩住他，低头轻轻地吻着瑞恩的耳垂与颈窝，在耳后那一小块敏感的皮肤反复舔弄着。  
“……关掉。”  
金发的年轻人闭上眼睛，无力地弯下腰，身体克制不住地发着抖：“快关掉……”  
“嗯？”  
克里斯吻上了他的脸：“关掉什么？”  
“克里斯蒂安·沃尔夫！”  
瑞恩又扫掉了一堆文件：“快关掉！啊……”  
他像是要哭出来一样，俯下身将头埋在双臂中间，要不是被身后的高大男人搂住了腰，已经整个人都要软到地上了。  
觉得自己不能太过分，克里斯只好无奈地将手伸进裤袋里按掉某个开关。瑞恩闷哼一声稍稍停止了颤抖，眼角却不可克制地溢出了泪水。“你说过不欺负我的……”  
“我哪有欺负你。”这次轮到克里斯使用委屈的语气了，虽然停在瑞恩的耳中更加欠揍：“不是你说要慢慢来，慢慢适应我的吗？”  
流氓！混蛋！色狼！禽兽！

瑞恩已经不知道该怎么骂这个看起来面瘫搞不好只是脸皮厚的男人了。对，这个男人还是自己的男朋友，刚刚确定关系那种，新鲜出炉的男朋友。  
哪有人在刚说完“我爱你”之后就接着问，那你什么时候让我进去啊？  
能不能有点灵性追求了？  
就算大家都是男人，都懂男人是下半身思考的动物，能不能稍微装一装啊？  
在他强烈抗议，表示要再给自己一点适应时间，慢慢来再说，克里斯貌似忠厚地坦然接受：“好的宝贝，我们慢慢来。好的。我爱你宝贝。”  
他就是被这家伙的外表给欺骗了！  
这人的“慢慢来”，和自己根本不在一个频率上！  
克里斯只忍耐了三天，多一天都没有，就又开始欺负他了！

瑞恩喘着气想要努力恢复一点精神，却被克里斯打横整个抱起。大个子轻松地抱着他的小男友坐到桌后的皮椅上，瑞恩抖了抖，那天晚上被按在这张椅子上粗暴对待的回忆又再次涌来，让他不由得羞愤交加。  
“我只是放了最低档位啊……你就这么兴奋了吗……”  
沙哑的声音贴着他的耳廓钻进来，一只满是薄茧的大手沿着腰线往下伸进了瑞恩的裤子，先是揉弄了两下他弹力十足的臀瓣，再往下挤进他夹紧的缝隙里不停滑动：“你都这么湿了……”  
“闭嘴克里斯！”  
瑞恩的脸简直要烧起来了，烫得惊人。克里斯从善如流地闭嘴，手上的动作却越发下流，他的手在瑞恩湿滑的臀缝间找到了那根短线，手指缠着短线往外扯动。他故意把动作放得很慢，低头观察着小情人被情欲折磨的脸庞，忍不住又吻了下去：“你真可爱……”  
“你真可恶！”瑞恩的抱怨被吞进贪婪的大嘴里，再也没有了下文，他的呻吟也被一同吃了下去。克里斯终于将那个作恶的小东西拉了出来，那是一颗小小的跳蛋，今天上班的时候克里斯在车里又吻又哄地塞进去的，在他的屁股里待了一上午……想到这个事实瑞恩就要疯掉了，他怎么会愿意陪克里斯玩这种丧心病狂的游戏？  
都是因为他掌握了对付自己的利器，对，就是不停地说，我爱你宝贝，宝贝你最可爱，宝贝你真美……他被克里斯哄得发昏，居然真的脑子发热让他把跳蛋放了进来！  
“你是不是射了几次啊，宝贝？”  
那个折磨他的罪魁祸首，居然还轻笑着在他耳边说那些可恶的话。他揪紧了克里斯的衬衫，带着哭腔说，没有，没有，却被克里斯的另一只手探进了前面。  
“小骗子。”  
举着沾满白浊液体的手指在他眼前晃了晃，瑞恩要被克里斯的无耻给气昏了。然而他现在顾不上这些，克里斯已经把一根手指戳进了他又湿又热的后穴里，同时开始撸动他的前面。  
前后同时被刺激所带来的强烈快感让瑞恩头脑发炸，他瘫软着任由他的混蛋男友放肆着，因为这个男人号称“这都是为了让你慢慢适应我啊”，简直冠冕堂皇无懈可击——才怪！  
他就是喜欢欺负自己，用各种方式欺负自己啦！

一想到这是大白天，门外是不住走动办公的同事，随时可能有人闯进来看到这一幕，瑞恩就想让克里斯赶紧停下来。几乎算是当着同事的面被人蹂躏的羞耻感让他全身发烫，然而克里斯完全没有停止的意思，反而变本加厉。  
水淋淋的穴口里抽插的手指已经变成了两根，瑞恩内部的敏感点被不停刺激着，他控制不住地开始流泪……他也不想每次都哭的，可是这个人就是爱看自己哭的样子是吧？混蛋大个子还嫌不足地将他那根大家伙也释放出来，用他那宽大的手掌把两根阴茎握在一起摩擦，撸动，发出粗重的喘息，一下一下地啃咬着他脆弱的脖子……  
“啊……啊……”  
三根手指攻击着他过分敏感的内部，瑞恩像一只受伤的小猫一样挣扎着，扭动着身体，却被强制地刺激得更多，更多，蓝色的眼睛蒙上水雾，眼神已经彻底迷离。  
再一次被克里斯用力吻住的时候，瑞恩浑身的感官像炸开一样，同时迎来了前后高潮。而那个混蛋终于肯松开他，两手握住他自己的东西撸动了好几下，喷在瑞恩露出的肚皮上。

每次过后瑞恩都虚弱得不想动弹，任由克里斯帮自己清洁，整理，这家伙居然还拿出了一条干净内裤帮自己替换——瑞恩实在懒得问，为什么你上班会带这种东西。对于一个都敢带着跳蛋和润滑剂来上班的男朋友……再问这个有意义么？还有克里斯不敢干的事么？

半小时后，他们衣冠楚楚地出现在庭院中吃午餐时，瑞恩才想到那个困扰了自己很久的问题。  
“……等等，你不是说你没谈过恋爱？”  
“没谈过。”  
“那你拿来这么多花样啊！”  
“看片。”克里斯理所当然地说，看看瑞恩的脸色又补充道：“和你在一起以后才看的。”  
瑞恩表情好看了一点：“……哦。”  
为了让两个人性福……呃……这个动机也还……虽然行动奇怪了点，也不是不能接受……呃……  
“你下了多少部？”瑞恩啃了口三明治，随意问道。  
“一千三百多部吧。”  
WTF？  
瑞恩顿时被噎到了，赶紧喝水咽下去：“一千三百多部……”  
克里斯不是打算把一千三百多部的花样全部玩完吧？  
他要分手！！！！！

【本马达】【角色衍生】告白（11）（克里斯×瑞恩）

“你搬来和我住好不好？”  
“不好。”今天的第一百次拒绝。  
“那我搬来和你住。”  
“不好。”第一百零一次。  
“要不我再租个新公寓一起住？”  
“不——好！”  
第一百零二次！  
瑞恩把嘴里的汉堡用力嚼完，猛灌了一大口咖啡，决定放弃和那个粘人的大家伙沟通了。  
拜托，他们才确定关系几天啊，居然就要进展到同居这一步了吗？

克里斯一脸无奈地跟在后面收拾瑞恩吃剩的空餐盒，丢到一边的咖啡杯，揉成一团的纸巾……亦步亦趋跟着继续恳求说：“那你起码让我到你公寓过夜嘛。”  
“克里斯。”  
瑞恩猛地止步，克里斯差点没刹住车撞上他的小男友。瑞恩往后靠在他胸口仰头朝上看，戏谑的蓝眼睛正好对上他的双眸——  
“我怕你欺负我。所以不——好！”  
“……”  
克里斯看着他嘟起假装生气的嘴唇，差点就想一口亲下去，要不是顾忌着庭院里可能会有同事看到，他会的。  
“……那我们周末去猎场打枪，好了吧？”

“唔？”这个可以考虑下。哼，这个脑袋里就剩下某种事情的傻大个，终于肯用心策划一下约会了吗？  
这才有点谈恋爱的样子嘛！  
瑞恩觉得自己不能太过分，搓了搓下巴表示同意：“那好吧……说好了只是打猎啊！”  
“我保证。”克里斯十分真诚地拍拍胸口，但只换来瑞恩狐疑的眼神。毕竟克里斯在瑞恩这里的信用度真是……太差了。  
不过听到克里斯说他还有一辆很不错的房车，而且还可以带他去城郊那家他想去了很久的猎场打枪的时候，瑞恩的确开始期待周末的约会了。离开军队以后，好久没有摸枪了吧？

哇……这辆房车，岂止是“不错？”  
“你为什么没有早告诉我，你有这辆好车？”  
瑞恩兴奋地爬上克里斯的大房车，这里摸摸，那里看看，对每一处的布局都啧啧称赞。麻雀虽小五脏俱全啊，他开心地扑到那张松软的床上打了个滚，看向站着的克里斯：“你还等什么？我们赶紧出发啊！”  
克里斯被瑞恩在他床上翻滚那一幕给可爱到了，差点就想扑过去狠狠亲他，心里想着“不能再让瑞恩说我没有信用”才把念头压下来。  
“嗯，走吧。”  
一路上瑞恩都很嗨，在副驾座上跟着广播哼歌，时不时拉克里斯看周围的风景。克里斯嘴角一直保持着微微上扬的弧度，早知道他这么喜欢出游，自己该多带他出来玩玩的。  
这家猎场俱乐部也是克里斯平时常来练习射击的地方。熟门熟路地在租赁处租好了全套枪支与工具，克里斯带着瑞恩在工作人员的引领下往密林深处走去。  
“我好久没打枪了。”  
瑞恩拿着手里的猎枪，心情有些复杂。  
昔日充满硝烟的画面瞬间袭上心头，他有片刻的恍惚。克里斯疑惑地看着他，拍拍他的头：“怎么了？”  
“……没事。”瑞恩在克里斯的手心蹭了一下，抬头看着他笑：“我们可以开始了吗？”

克里斯略带担心地看着瑞恩率先朝密林走了进去，心里有种说不出的感觉。瑞恩有心事，然而并没有对自己诉说的打算。  
这种想法撞入克里斯脑中的时候，让他有些不快。  
他的小情人，什么时候才能够完全对他敞开心扉呢？  
工作人员看克里斯半小时内打了几只兔子，开玩笑说您可别把我们猎场里的野兔都打光了，就放心地走开了。  
瑞恩尝试着拿枪瞄准，然而每次想要扣动扳机的时候，老是犹豫着，于是往往错过良机。  
两个小时下来，只有克里斯有不少收获，瑞恩一个猎物都没打到。  
“怎么了？你累了吗？”  
瑞恩摇摇头，笑道：“太久没摸枪了。”

他都快忘记，自己在战场上也曾经是个优秀的狙击手，也拿过勋章，得到过战友们如潮的掌声。

他都快忘记了。

“没事，就是出来放松下。”克里斯以为瑞恩是在为没有收获沮丧，亲了亲他脸颊：“宝贝你要不要休息下？”  
“嗯，也好……”  
瑞恩看看天色，已经是下午四点过的样子。他拿起水瓶灌了几口，突然间被克里斯猛地扑过来压倒在地上！  
还来不及质问克里斯干嘛，一声枪响就在离他们不远处响起。瑞恩全身的血液都被集中到了头部，而此刻克里斯再次抱着他滚到了灌木丛里！  
“砰！砰！”  
枪声再次响起，这次击中了灌木丛边上的一颗大树。

瑞恩惊魂未定，克里斯的脸色反倒十分沉着，马上举枪开始回击！  
这，这到底是怎么回事？  
“砰砰砰！”“砰！”  
克里斯咔嚓换了一发弹夹，沉声道：“打中了一个。另外还有几个，没看清。”  
一个？几个？  
怎么回事？  
谁来和他解释下？  
“有人找我算账了。”克里斯尽量边开枪别解释：“敌人可能比我想象中的更多。跟着我！”  
瑞恩咬着唇点点头。  
克里斯宽厚的背部就在他眼前十公分不到，即使没有看到他的脸，瑞恩却能强烈地感受到他全身散发出来的战意和保护欲。

刚开始的惊吓情绪过去后，心情慢慢沉淀下来。在克里斯低声说“又干掉一个”的时候，瑞恩已经端起了自己的猎枪。  
往枪声来源处，瞄准。  
树丛中闪过隐约的黑影。  
把握住千分之一秒的机会，开枪！  
“砰！”  
克里斯讶然往身边望去。  
之前还在神游的瑞恩，此时却目光如隼，像一张拉满的弓，紧绷着蓄势待发。  
他一枪就干掉了一个人。

“看清楚了，一共四个。”  
克里斯拉着瑞恩又滚到另一处灌木下方：“这里，这里，这里，这里。”他指清了位置，瑞恩颔首，贴在克里斯耳边说：“你左边，我右边。”  
他匍匐下来，枪管从树丛间伸出，摆出标准的狙击姿势。  
克里斯无暇他顾，瞄准自己的目标。  
接连响起的枪声在他们头顶上扫过，两人手都没抖一下，稳稳地冲着目标射击！  
“一个！”  
“两个！”  
“好，又一个！”  
忽然瑞恩飞快地变换成站姿，冲着最后一个目标开枪了！  
“砰！”  
子弹从他脸颊边扫过，下一刻，那边的树上传来重物落地的声音。  
最后一个敌人被杀死了。

克里斯也站起来，喘着气，看向他平时只会露出甜蜜笑容的小男友——这时的他脸上已经沾满了灰尘和杂草，然而却对他笑了笑：“我干得怎么样？”  
“漂亮。”  
由衷的赞叹着，克里斯忍不住拉过他轻轻一吻。  
他不知道是什么扫去了瑞恩的低落，只知道他的瑞恩整个人都鲜活生动得让他移不开视线。  
一个战士，只有在战斗的时候最迷人，克里斯想。  
他不知道瑞恩也是这样看他的。

虽然并不清楚自己的会计师男友为什么会变成一个被人追杀的家伙，不过，这不重要，他总会给自己解释的不是吗？  
“我们快走。”  
习惯了逃亡的克里斯一边戒备一边拉着瑞恩往他们停车的地方走，抵押在租赁处的钱不要了。敌人选择在猎场俱乐部来偷袭，真是个不错的主意，不但暂时不会引起别人注意来救援，自己这边目标也明显，容易中招——还好有瑞恩帮他解决了一半的敌人。  
看来一年多的工薪族生活，还有最近的温馨恋爱，让自己失去了应有的警惕。居然被人追踪而毫无察觉，克里斯深刻地反省着。  
他们回到房车上快速离开了猎场，克里斯并没有把车开回家，而是绕道往更郊外的地方开去。  
瑞恩吃着压缩饼干恢复体力，一句多余的话也没问。  
直到天色完全黑下来，克里斯才在一处远离人烟的山谷脚下停车。  
“这附近不好藏人。他们暂时追不过来了。”

这时克里斯才简单向他的小男友解释，他原来是个专门替黑帮洗钱的会计师。  
常年游走在灰色地带，见惯了黑吃黑的帮派纠纷，在解决几桩旧怨后，他转移到这个城市隐藏起来。  
在大公司上班，当一个普通的白领，是最好的保护色。  
然而依旧被仇家找上门来，毕竟自己身上，还有他们想要销毁的东西。  
“抱歉把你卷进来了。”  
克里斯有些烦躁，自己怎么就没把问题彻底解决好，才去追求瑞恩呢……  
不，他连追求瑞恩的勇气都没有。他曾经以为，自己大概会一个人终老。  
是他可爱的小情人，照亮了他孤独的人生。

“说什么傻话。”  
瑞恩耸耸肩，给了他一个响亮的吻：“不是挺有趣的吗？”  
他是说真的。  
从战场回来以后很长一段时间，他都找不到生活的方向。  
他曾经以为，平凡的上班族生活可以磨平一切创伤。  
的确，生活平静了下来，然而……许多时刻，在水泥丛林里，他会抬头望着那一块块被切割成小片的蓝色天空……  
心里总好像缺了什么。  
克里斯的出现填补了他心理拼图上那缺失的一小块，却是最重要的一小块。现在，他还带来了更刺激的生活——  
有比一个枪法如神的黑帮情人更辣的对象吗？  
没有了。

“你去清洗一下吧。”  
瑞恩听到克里斯这样说，看了看自己身上的杂草和泥土，点头。他扒掉T恤才注意到克里斯在盯着他，有些不好意思地侧过身——其实也完全遮挡不了，只是他还没习惯在他面前裸体——他快速脱光衣服走进浴室，刚把门关上，全身赤裸的克里斯也挤了进来。  
“抱歉，水箱里的水估计不够两个人分开洗。”  
克里斯解释了一下，然而瑞恩头脑嗡嗡地，几乎已经听不清克里斯在说什么了，只能讷讷地点头。  
赤裸的克里斯比他穿戴整齐的时候。压迫感不知道强了多少倍，阿波罗一样的体型在狭窄的空间里，将小了一圈的瑞恩笼入阴影，强烈的荷尔蒙气息简直要把他钉在墙上……  
瑞恩无意识地后退，后背贴上了一面镜子，冰凉的触觉从脊椎扩散开来。温水从花洒里喷下淋湿全身，瑞恩低垂着头搓去脸上、身上的污迹，耳边却清晰地响起粗重的喘息。  
健硕的身体紧紧地了过来，将他压在镜子上，接着是铺天盖地的热吻。两具湿滑的身体四肢交缠磨蹭着对方的每一寸肌肤，热水被关停，热气蒸腾的空间里只剩下彼此的喘息与呻吟。  
克里斯边吮吸着瑞恩永远也吻不够的嘴唇，边将他的一条腿抬起搭在手臂上，沾满沐浴乳的手掌滑向他股间那道紧闭的缝隙，开始不轻不重地戳弄着。和热辣激情的本人形成鲜明对比的，那处没被进入过的地方害羞而青涩，却被放肆的手指无情地打开，润滑，扩张，带来哭泣般的轻喘。  
瑞恩的脸上说不清是水是汗还是眼泪，沉浸在情潮中的脸庞让高大的情人只欲发狂，再也没有了拓展的耐心，在草草准备了一会儿之后就开始扶着自己过人的粗大，顶进了那处诱人的所在。  
“啊……哈……你慢点……求你……”  
瑞恩咬着下唇忍耐着不适，胸前已经肿起的乳尖也被用力揪起，搓弄，疼痛和快感在全身每一处嘶叫着，忽然他张大了被吸肿的嘴唇仰头无声地尖叫，眼神涣散起来——克里斯狠心地全部冲了进来，直直顶上了他内部敏感的一点，过强的刺激几乎要让他昏过去了。  
另一条腿也被抬起，他整个人悬在空中夹在镜子和克里斯的身体之间被狠狠撞击着，被天堂包裹的克里斯彻底失去了自控力，一下比一下更用力地将他钉在镜子上疯狂操弄，瑞恩终于忍耐不住地哭喊起来……  
“不要了克里斯，不要了，太多了……我受不了了……”  
他的哭叫只让克里斯更加兴奋，双腿被打开成一个更羞耻的角度，彻底迎接着野兽般的情人狂风骤雨般的冲击。不断堆积的快感让瑞恩情不自禁地喷射了出来，他死死搂着克里斯的脖颈体会着这死亡般的快感，四肢都变得酥麻瘫软，然而克里斯却没有给他一点点喘息的机会，还在不住刺激他刚刚高潮过的地方……  
瑞恩抽搐着再次喷出了一股白浊，眼底爆发一片片闪耀的金光，整个人失去了意识。  
这时克里斯才将昏过去的瑞恩放下来，打开热水把两个人身上的污迹与汗水清洗干净，用浴巾裹着瑞恩抱回了床上。  
瑞恩迷迷糊糊地清醒过来，却发现自己全裸地被摆成跪趴着的姿势，肚子下面垫着两个枕头，克里斯的双手正在揉捏着他弹力惊人的双臀。  
“宝贝，你真辣……”克里斯滚热的舌头舔上了他初次被使用就已经红肿不已的地方，瑞恩把头闷在床单里发出了沙哑的呻吟，他的嗓子已经快喊不出声了。克里斯一下一下地舔着他的穴口，还把他的囊袋含进嘴里又吐出来。“宝贝，你舒服吗……你刚才夹得我好舒服……”  
克里斯呢喃着直起身来，瑞恩大概知道接下来会是什么，可是他真的有点受不了了，刚才被刺激过的地方还在发疼。他想往前爬走躲开克里斯的攻击，可看到他想逃的克里斯眼神瞬间暗下来，大手将他的腰用力握住，对准自己的硕大往后一拉——  
“啊……啊啊啊……”瑞恩惨叫起来，还在适应中的小洞一下子被迫容纳了太多，每一道皱褶都被照顾到，而那个人又再次开始打桩机一样地冲撞起来，一下下将他撞出去又一下下把他拉回来，他仿佛被钉在他的阴茎上，只能等这只野兽发泄完他全部的欲望才能得到安宁……  
不知道过了多久，克里斯才低吼一声射在了瑞恩的里面。  
而瑞恩已经又一次昏了过去，红肿的眼皮周围全是泪痕。  
“宝贝，我爱你，我爱你……”  
他从侧面将娇小的情人完全抱在怀里，还舍不得从他里面出来，不住地亲吻着他的脸庞与光裸的肩膀，拉过一张被子裹着两人，迷迷糊糊地进入了梦乡。

不管明天怎么样，此刻，他终于得到了全部的他。  
克里斯满足地睡着了。

【本马达】【角色衍生】告白（12）（克里斯×瑞恩）  
“你让开啦，我要起床……啊……”  
“再一会儿嘛，就一会儿好吗宝贝？”毛茸茸的脑袋埋在瑞恩赤裸的胸口上，湿漉漉的舌头仍在不住舔弄着红肿得像一颗小葡萄的肉粒，舍不得停下更舍不得起来。  
瑞恩全身都酸痛不已，手臂乏力根本推不开赖在自己身上的混蛋，只能气哼哼地咬了克里斯厚实的肩膀一口：“我口渴！我饿了！我要上厕所！”  
克里斯只好依依不舍地从他的宝贝身上移开，瑞恩扯过被子裹住自己，艰难地撑着手肘直起身子：“快给我找一件干净衣服……我衣服都不能穿了。”  
昨天在泥地里打滚逃亡，那堆衣服确实已经又脏又破被丢在小隔间的一角。  
看到克里斯赤身站在隔间隐藏衣柜前寻找衣服的背影，那完美的身材让昨晚疯狂的一幕幕又再次涌回瑞恩的脑中，他情不自禁又烧红了脸。  
克里斯先给自己套上一身T恤和休闲裤，瑞恩抓过他递来的一件白衬衫就赶紧爬下床，再腰酸背痛也不要再赖床了，他又扑过来怎么办？  
结果在那个小小的淋浴间里洗漱的时候，瑞恩的脸变得更红了——在这里发生的情景，比床上的回忆更热辣更让他不敢回想。好吧，瑞恩，你是成年男人，能不能不要这样动不动就脸红难堪，很矫情好吗？让我们成熟一点，不就是，呃，全垒打了吗？  
“宝贝，出来吃早餐了！”  
克里斯的声音让他从旖旎回忆中清醒过来。他从淋浴间出来，看到克里斯背对着他在切土司，小边桌上还有一盘水果沙拉，两杯倒好的牛奶。  
他可真是太渴了……瑞恩来不及坐下先捧起一杯牛奶喝起来，克里斯切好土司转身想去拿柜子底下的果酱，差点撞上身边的瑞恩。  
“啊抱歉宝贝……呃……”  
克里斯忽然愣住了。瑞恩眨了眨水蓝色的眼睛，无辜地仰头看着他，这人又干嘛了？  
即使是在最火辣的片子里，克里斯也不曾见过这样诱惑的情景——  
他的小情人穿着自己的大衬衫，因为尺寸问题衣服松松地罩在他身上，让他显得更加娇小可口……衬衫的扣子没有全部扣上，露出满是吻痕的脖子和一小片胸口的肌肤。衬衫下摆只遮住了大腿根，肉感而线条优美的大腿仿佛在提醒他，昨晚这两条腿是怎样箍在自己腰上，承受他一次又一次的冲击……  
而在这件衬衫之下，瑞恩什么都没穿。这个事实撞进克里斯的脑袋，让他顿时昏昏沉沉的，像是服下了催情药一样瞬间浑身燥热起来。  
“你让开，我要吃土司啦。”  
瑞恩被他炽热的眼神看得有些害怕，想推开他去拿土司，却被克里斯低头轻轻吻住了。  
这是一个带着牛奶香气的吻，纯洁和肉欲在自己的宝贝身上完美得融合在一起，克里斯忍不住一再加深，索取更多甜蜜。牛奶杯被拿走放在桌上，身体却被一双有力的臂膀紧紧拥住，瑞恩还没反应过来，他又被克里斯丢到了里间的床上。  
“喂！你不能这样……唔……”  
抗议一如既往的无效，健壮的克里斯两手就把想挣扎的瑞恩翻了个面，像逗小猫似的轻松。瑞恩微微发着抖被摆弄成跪趴的姿势，翘起的臀部使得衬衫下摆往腰上滑，露出布满淤青红印的臀肉和腿根，都是昨晚疯狂的痕迹。  
看到这些惨状克里斯不但没有停下动作，反而眼神更加幽暗，粗大的指节一下就戳进了被使用过度依然有些松软的入口，小猫顿时失去了反抗的力气，只懂得趴着发出哼哼的声音。  
“宝贝，再来一次，一次就好……你真美……”  
借着昨晚留在入口内的残液，开拓变得很容易，克里斯急不可耐地就捅了进来。瑞恩小口喘息着尽量放松自己，然而克里斯的动作实在太过激烈，没几下就逼得他啜泣起来。  
粗糙的手掌在嫩滑的臀部与腰部皮肤上游走，在克里斯的角度看下去，他可爱的小情人身上的白衬衫已经凌乱不堪，露出了光滑圆润的肩膀，配合低低的呻吟与啜泣，让他更像一个被玩坏的傀儡娃娃，激发了克里斯内心潜藏的更多兽性……  
小猫被换成侧卧的姿势，一条大腿被高高抬起搁在高大男人的肩膀上，使得入口打开的角度更大，受到的刺激更强烈。而他终于渐渐抬头的性器也暴露在空气中，随即被厚实的手掌握住，不轻不重地套弄着，剥开敏感的前端玩弄着最脆弱的小沟，瑞恩忍不住身体抽动着发出了尖叫，眼泪从紧闭的双眼一直不受控制地流下……  
他几乎要被这个过分亢奋的男人艹进床垫了，最后是以一个几乎被对折的姿势狠狠承受了男人挺动的喷射，而那件白衬衫也早被他泄出的液体弄得很脏……

“混蛋克里斯！我要换衣服！我要吃东西啦！呜呜呜……我好痛哦……”

【本马达】【角色衍生】告白（13）（克里斯×瑞恩）（正文结局）

等瑞恩真正缓过劲儿来，时间都快过午了。早餐没吃上，克里斯只好开车到附近镇子上买来一堆新鲜事物来讨好小男友，还得亲自送到瑞恩嘴边，人家累啊起不来啊。  
“所以我们现在怎么办？”  
瑞恩终于吃饱喝足，抱着被子窝在床头看克里斯在操作电脑。  
“嗯，我的房子也被他们入侵了。”  
克里斯指着屏幕解释。从电子监控看来，他的那间城郊小屋也被追杀他的人扫荡过一遍，里里外外都翻得一团糟。  
然而他们想要的东西，自然是找不到的。  
“他们要找什么？”  
“黑账本。”  
克里斯简单扼要地解释，当时他做这单生意的时候，灭掉了首脑，顺便拿走了黑账本，原本就不是为了要挟他们只是为了防身。没想到这黑帮余党死灰复燃，不知怎么又组织起一股力量，要拿回他们的黑账本。里面不少和高官以及财团的灰色交易记录，应该是他们组织复兴的关键所在。  
从克里斯房子遭遇入侵和他们在猎场遇袭的时间差不多看来，两队人马是同时出击的，一方寻找账本一方来灭口。猎场的敌人全部被他们俩干掉了，现在另一组人马在房子里找不到账本，肯定会再次找上门来。  
“我的线人其实早前也发来过提醒，不过当时他们还在欧洲，我没想到他们来得这么快。”  
克里斯打开邮箱，眉头微微皱起，点开几封邮件。一些照片和资料随即跳出，瑞恩并不清楚克里斯具体在做什么，但是却有种莫名的安心，似乎和克里斯在一起总是安全的。

很奇怪啊，明明是个把自己卷进危险漩涡的情人，反而会让他找到了久违的安全感……瑞恩打了个呵欠，克里斯歉然地亲了亲他的脸：“宝贝，我先把你送到我的安全屋，好吗？”  
“不好。”  
瑞恩可爱的脸蛋整个皱起来：“你这是刚吃完就要把我丢掉不管啦？还有没有人性？”  
“不是，我没有……”  
“不管。反正你不能把我丢掉。”瑞恩把自己卷进被子里继续补眠：“你要干什么去随便啦，我先睡了，总之你去哪儿我也要去。”  
“……”  
克里斯怜爱地揉了揉他露在被子外头的细碎金发，心里溢满柔情。嗯虽然带着一个人上路似乎让行动计划变得麻烦……然而他想，大概是要开始适应从此以后两个人在一起的生活啦。  
这个想法让他原本有些烦躁的心情变得超好。嗯，所有想妨碍他二人世界的混蛋都统统干掉好了！

当天晚上他们来到了克里斯位于城郊另一角的安全屋，看到屋里满满的枪械，瑞恩兴奋地吹起了口哨。  
那天的枪战似乎将他内心的阴霾吹走了不少。只是许久没有进行实战，瑞恩的枪法还是生疏了许多。然而被克里斯带到安全屋地下室的射击练习场时，他终于忍不住笑起来：“天哪亲爱的，你真是……到底还藏着多少秘密？”  
他当初爱上的只不过是一个在雨中抱起了小猫的宽厚背影，没想到却有这么大的惊喜……他真是越来越喜欢克里斯啦！  
“宝贝很抱歉，你只有半天的时间恢复训练，如果你要和我一起去的话……”  
“当然了，你别想甩掉我。”瑞恩毫不客气地戴上防震耳麦，给手枪上好弹夹：“我们开始吧！”  
克里斯埋头在电脑上搜索着敌人团队的信息和地址，等他抽空抬头看到瑞恩的射击成绩时，忍不住猛眨眼睛：“哇哦！”  
即使在猎场时已经见识过瑞恩的枪法，但眼前接近满分的练习成绩仍让克里斯惊讶不已。他的小猫……看来有时候也会变身成可怕的小狮子啊！

“嗯哼。”  
很高兴看到克里斯被吓到，瑞恩丢下枪走到电脑前：“我不会拖你后腿啦。所以我们什么时候出发？”  
“一个小时后。”  
克里斯合上电脑，开始分配武器和补给。“跟着我走就好。”  
所谓的黑账本其实只是电脑里的一个压缩文件，被他存在网络云盘里，那些笨蛋怎么会认为他还会留着原件？当然全部扫描存到网络里了啊，还去翻他的屋子……算了，反正他们也蹦跶不了多久了。  
“等等。”  
一个陌生号码突然在克里斯的手机上跳动，克里斯谨慎地点开那条信息，脸色顿时变了。  
那是一个很短的视频文件，只是内容……  
“他们绑架了达娜！”  
“啊？”

瑞恩马上爆出一连串粗口，这些混蛋，居然连克里斯身边的同事也不放过？  
“计划有变。”  
克里斯再次迅速打开电脑开始分析这条短信来源。  
对方要求他马上带着黑账本到公司天台来交换人质，之前那几个他预定的袭击点看来是要全换了……没关系……  
“瑞恩，这次真要靠你了。”克里斯抓住瑞恩的肩膀：“我们分工合作吧。”  
“没问题！”  
就冲着达娜姑娘可爱的笑脸，瑞恩也觉得自己必须全力以赴啊！

达娜双手被捆在背后，瘫坐在冷飕飕的公司天台上，瑟瑟发抖——不仅是因为冷，更因为恐惧。  
她好端端的走在回公寓的路上，为什么突然会被人绑架到这里来啊？这群面目可憎的西装大汉们却什么都没告诉她，只把她捆着丢在地上，还把她嘴巴贴上了胶布……好可怕啊……  
差不多有十个持枪的匪徒在她附近走动，还有一个似乎是头目的人在打着电话，不知在和谁联系。  
忽然从应急梯入口处的阴影里走出一个人，达娜透过模糊的泪眼望去，突然瞪大了双眼——那，那是克里斯？  
“抱歉，达娜。”  
她平时木讷沉稳的上司并没有穿着惯常的西装外套，而是一身黑色的运动服，高举两手：“我来了。你们快放了她。”  
“账本。”  
那个头目低哑着声音冷冷地说：“把账本交出来。”  
一个存储盘从克里斯手里丢出来，头目伸手去接，突然那存储盘在空中嘶地爆炸了！  
“嘭————”  
达娜嗷地一声惨叫着闭上了眼睛，刚才闪过的那道白光太可怕了，瞬间让她的眼睛除了白光什么都看不到！那是什么，闪光弹吗！  
“砰砰砰……”  
激烈的枪声紧接着炸起，达娜害怕地趴在地上完全不敢动，忽然整个人被抱了起来！  
还没等她搞清状况，就被疑似克里斯的人紧抱着满地打滚，在接连的枪声中一直滚动着直到她的背贴上了一堵墙。  
“呆在这儿别动！”  
达娜终于睁开眼，自己似乎是被克里斯塞进了应急梯门洞里，然后那个大个子不知道从哪儿掏出了一把枪，开始和对方你来我往地对射！  
达娜想说你先把我手上的绳子解开啊BOSS！

克里斯似乎并没有因为以一敌十的劣势而害怕，依然在稳稳地射击、躲避、再次还击。正当克里斯再一次躲回门洞后面时，达娜突然听到了外面敌人的惨叫声！  
克里斯勾了勾嘴角。  
此刻距离这栋写字楼不远处的另一高楼上，瑞恩正以一个标准的狙击姿势瞄准着这边。他也不知道为什么这些人会如此愚蠢，要约在公司天台这种地方？是觉得没有障碍容易围剿克里斯吗？  
然而同时也把自己暴露在完美的狙击范围里了啊……蠢货们。  
哦，大概他们眼里的对手只有一个克里斯吧。  
瑞恩撇撇嘴，又击中了一个跑动中的敌人。  
以后你们算账要连我一起算啦！

等枪声完全停下来的时候，达娜发现自己全身的冷汗已经浸透了衣服。  
克里斯脱下外套把她包起来，解开她手上的束缚，撕开胶布：“达娜，真的很抱歉……我不知道他们会把你卷进来。”  
达娜完全说不出话，只能被克里斯搀扶着拐出应急梯，从电梯撤离这个可怕的地方，听克里斯一直安慰她说，没事了，对方已经全部被杀死了。  
他向她保证不会有下次，然而还是没解释自己到底是什么身份。达娜怕得要命，脑子乱成了一团浆糊，直到她被塞进一辆车子，在后座和瑞恩打了个照面——  
“哇……瑞恩……”  
达娜大哭着扑到瑞恩身上，眼泪鼻涕糊了他一身。瑞恩赶紧抱抱她拍着她的背不停安慰，克里斯一边开车一边无奈地想，好吧，瑞恩永远比自己有人缘……

达娜被送到安全屋里休息之后，克里斯和瑞恩又马不停蹄地去善后了。  
等到天色终于大亮，忐忑不安的达娜才终于等到了两个人满身狼狈地归来，告诉她事情已经全部解决了。不会有人知道她卷入了这次黑帮事件，她还是可以正常地回去上班，而且克里斯还拿出了一幅让达娜尖叫的名画说是给她的补偿。  
然而让达娜尖叫得更大声的，是发现克里斯亲了瑞恩的脸颊——  
“啊————你们真的是情侣！！！！！”  
“呃，对，”瑞恩觉得女人真是太难了解了。她在听克里斯解释事情来龙去脉的时候都没有这么震惊啊……  
“我赌输了啊！我的五十美元啊！！！”  
达娜痛心疾首：“所有女同事都赌你们那几天为什么吵架又和好和好又吵架，我赌你们是情敌的……只有赛琳娜那个碧池赌对了，她说你们是情侣，所有人都不相信呢，啊啊啊啊……”

克里斯和瑞恩无语地看着这个把八卦看得比黑帮仇杀还重要的小姑娘，面面相觑。  
好吧，不管怎么说，事情总算告一段落了……  
达娜和她的名画被送回家了。  
克里斯表示，他不会再回公司去上班了，大概要准备换一个城市继续生活，这里已经不安全了。  
“嗯哼，不管你去哪儿，总之别想甩掉我。”  
瑞恩大口吃着克里斯给自己新做的烟肉三明治。“我已经吃惯你做的好吃的了。”  
“只是好吃的？”克里斯低头吻住他：“嗯？”  
“你说呢？”  
瑞恩示威地用力回吻了一下，笑起来。  
“那么，宝贝，你做好准备陪我去冒险了吗？”  
“当然了……带我去玩些更刺激的吧。”  
瑞恩心想，和克里斯在一起，自己的余生应该都不会无聊了。  
何况，他爱他，他也爱着他啊……  
还有比这更幸福的吗？

 

【结尾的结尾，一点福利】  
“混蛋……你赶紧关掉啊……”  
小猫软绵绵的呜咽声简直是最好的催情药，落在克里斯的耳中只会让他更加兴奋，手上的遥控器又调高了一档。  
“你不是说，要陪我冒险，玩更刺激的事情吗？”  
“你骗人……我才不是这个意思……”  
“可我是这个意思啊。”会计先生在床上就一点都不木讷了，甚至可以说是狡猾。  
“呀……唔……不要了……”  
瑞恩露在宽大T恤外的皮肤都变成了粉红色，全身都在微微发着抖，然而却被克里斯将他整个人搂在怀里。  
他身上除了罩着一件克里斯的大T恤之外，什么都没穿，此时正跨坐在克里斯身上，紧贴他胸前厚实的胸肌。他的四肢瘫软着，尽管紧咬着嘴唇，依然控制不住地发出断断续续的呻吟。  
一双大手正在他光裸的翘臀上不疾不徐地游走，时而揉捏着两团弹手的软肉，但正在强烈刺激着瑞恩的可不止这个——  
就在两团软肉中间，一条模拟猫尾正在不停抖动，顶端的肛塞深深插入那个鲜红的小孔，润滑剂和肠液混合着从小孔周围溢出，濡湿了他身下的床单。  
“不喜欢吗？”  
克里斯的右手从臀尖移动到小孔附近，捏住了肛塞拔出来一点又插进去，浅浅抽插着，带出吱咕吱咕的水声。瑞恩爽得赤裸的脚趾全都蜷缩起来，两手搂在克里斯的身后用力抓住了他的背肌，啊啊地呻吟着，水蓝色的眼睛开始迷茫起来……  
看到小猫诱人的样子，刚刚在他身体里发泄过一次的克里斯又开始硬了。不过既然好不容易哄得他肯陪自己玩小猫游戏，哪能这么快就结束？  
他继续着小幅度的抽插动作，另一只手却拈起毛茸茸的猫尾，将猫尾的绒毛凑到被调教得极度敏感的洞口周围轻轻摩擦着。瑞恩小声尖叫起来，挣扎着想摆脱这过分的刺激，却被克里斯的铁臂箍在怀里动弹不得……  
“呜呜呜……我的肚子好难受……快拿出来啊……”瑞恩忍不住啜泣起来，刚刚射进肠道的液体被堵在里面，又被他不停抽插刺激着，还要拿那可恶的猫尾来玩弄他……高潮过好几次的身体已经有点麻木了，然而克里斯根本没有住手的想法，到底还要玩到什么时候嘛……  
“快了宝贝，快了，你再高潮一次给我看好不好……”  
克里斯低头吻着小情人汗湿的脸颊，他真是爱死了瑞恩这种任他为所欲为的脆弱又委屈的小模样，让他怎么爱都爱不够。  
瑞恩用尽仅有的力气啃咬着大坏蛋厚厚的肩膀，然而只能给这铁块般的身体留下很浅的牙印，反而刺激得克里斯更加想要虐待他。忽然之间克里斯按下最高档位的按钮，瑞恩猛地往后仰头长大了嘴巴，大腿绞得紧紧的夹住克里斯的身体，前面再次射了出来。  
“拔出来……求求你啊……”瑞恩的眼泪口水流了一脸，明明都高潮过了还被按摩器强烈刺激着内部，把他一直吊在巅峰下不去，实在太难受了……克里斯终于把不断抖动的猫尾全部拔了出来，后面的小嘴噗噗地往外吐着白浊液体。他修长的手指往里抠挖了几下，便将失神的瑞恩掐着腰抬起来，随后对准自己的巨大按了下去……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
被一顶到底的瑞恩翻着白眼瘫软着被钉在克里斯身上，克里斯又开始了猛烈的颠簸……

 

从此他们就过上了没羞没臊边看片边实践有时四次有时五次的幸♂福♂生活。

【本马达】【角色衍生】告白·番外①·赌约 （克里斯×瑞恩）  
“哦该死的。”  
瑞恩气愤地把桌上那叠大额美钞扫到地上，整个人颓废地往后倒进沙发里：“我赢了三十万！三十万美金！你没理由比我还多！”  
克里斯推了推眼镜，面无表情，只是眼里的揶揄出卖了他的内心：“你不该和我赌这个。”  
“我可是军队里的赌王！”  
瑞恩再次无力地强调，在赤裸裸的现实面前，他引以为傲的赌技被狠狠泼了冷水。  
天杀的，他就不该一时轻敌，想要跟克里斯赌这个——他怎么就忘记了，那家伙是个专门和数字打交道的会计师呢？  
“你是不是作弊了？”瑞恩想到一个可能，狐疑地看向克里斯。  
克里斯依然语调平稳：“那可是伊凡·布洛克的赌场。”  
“so？”  
“在他的地盘作弊，就别想活着走出来了。”  
“即使是你？”  
“即使是我。”  
“……讨厌，我可以毁约吗？”  
“你可以试试。”  
克里斯这次的语气加了点重音，他走到瑞恩身前，低头俯视他，高大的身形将瑞恩笼罩在阴影里：“那可别后悔。”  
瑞恩打了个冷战，第一百次懊悔自己为何要主动提起赌约。

大家出来旅行就是要开心嘛！  
说到玩，那必须去赌场啊，多刺激？  
伊凡·布洛克的赌场，久仰大名，这个城市的娱乐中心，不去太可惜了。  
他就不该跟克里斯提起自己在军队里赌技超群，不该一步步踏进克里斯的语言圈套，冲动地和克里斯立下赌约，说什么比赛谁赢的钱多，赢家可以命令输家做一件事……

他可是早就想好了，要让克里斯光着身子跳草裙舞，然后他还要拍下来，嘲笑大个子一整年！  
现在完了。  
大个子不会对自己提什么过分的要求吧……  
以他对克里斯充分，充分的了解。  
他肯定会提酱酱酿酿的要求啦！

“你在害怕？”克里斯勾了勾嘴角。  
“才，才没有。我怕什么。”瑞恩强撑着回应。输人不输阵！赌徒就要有赌徒的气势！  
“那好。现在请你践行赌约吧。”  
“……你要提什么要求？”  
瑞恩的声音有点发抖，隔着镜片，他有些看不清克里斯的眼神。  
克里斯淡淡地说：“别害怕，我怎么舍得对你提过分的要求呢，宝贝？”  
我信你才有鬼！  
你过分的标准和我一定不一样！  
瑞恩回想起两人在一起后克里斯那些所谓的要求。  
什么女装，捆绑，手铐，这都是小意思……还有……其他的道具他就不说了。  
那一千多部钙片，克里斯还没实践完，而且还有每天在实践的趋势，好可怕啊！  
“放心，”克里斯似乎想到了自己的小情人在怕什么，微笑起来：“我们今天不玩道具。”  
“哦……”稍稍放了点心。  
“我只有一个要求，”克里斯站直了身子，双手抱胸看着瑞恩：“今天由你自己来准备。”  
“准……备？”  
“你懂的，宝贝。”  
克里斯的笑容更深了。

“……我不要！！！！！”  
片刻后，被克里斯迅速扒光衣服丢到床上的瑞恩红透了脸，想要挣扎起身，却被克里斯双手抓住他赤裸的脚踝，压制在床上。  
他身无寸缕，被摆弄成一个大大的“M”字形，双腿大开，而他健硕的情人依然衣冠楚楚，表情十分淡定，手上却一点都不放松。  
“你可以想想拒绝履行赌约的后果。”  
镜片后的双眼闪过一道精光，瑞恩打了个冷战，想起克里斯过去的“辉煌战绩”。  
“乖，只是要你自己准备给我看而已……你还可以选择用什么味道的润滑剂。”  
克里斯放开了他，伸手拉开床头柜，里头一整排各种牌子和味道的润滑剂，明晃晃地昭显着他们平时的“生活”有多频繁。  
瑞恩在克里斯惯性的精神威压下只能屈服。  
好吧好吧，只是自己，自己扩张而已嘛，小事……

瑞恩闭着眼睛随便一指，克里斯无所谓地耸耸肩，顺着他的手指拿出一瓶润滑剂：“哦宝贝，是你喜欢的苹果味的。祝你好运。”  
这种恶劣的语气真让人想打他啊……  
瑞恩红着脸，将润滑剂倒在手上，焐热了一会儿，咬着下唇往双腿中间抹。  
平时从来都是克里斯替他扩张和准备，他只要乖乖躺平享受就好。今天克里斯却故意要看他笑话，非要他自己来……感觉好羞耻啊……  
右手的手指滑过敏感的会阴和双卵，在羞涩紧闭的穴口停留，按摩。被人目光灼灼地盯着，那附近的皮肤都仿佛变得更加敏感娇嫩，轻轻一碰就有了感觉。  
“进去呀。”  
情人带着戏谑的催促，让瑞恩变得更加呼吸不稳，他根本就不敢跟那个坐在床尾看着他的人对视，两眼一闭，顺着皮肤的纹理捅进了一根手指。  
“哼……”  
虽然是自己带来的刺激，因为被旁观着，也像是突然的侵袭，酥麻的感觉迅速从手指与穴口接触的地方扩散开来。他微微睁开眼，左手的瓶子往下倾倒，更多的润滑液流向穴口，被手指带着进入肠道，进进出出，带来吱咕吱咕的水声。  
房间很安静，克里斯一声不出，专注地盯着他的动作，整个屋子只听到他在艹着自己的声音——这简直太羞耻了，可是还要继续。  
第二根手指紧跟着捅进来，他学着克里斯平时的动作，在自己柔嫩的内部分剪，抽动。进出比刚才困难了，他突然想起平时克里斯在床上总爱咬着他的耳朵，低吼着，宝贝你真紧，宝贝你太紧了，咬得我好舒服……  
“呜……呜呜……”  
越来越有感觉了，当第三根手指进入的时候，快感已经开始堆积，原来半软的阴茎也颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。瑞恩已经顾不上羞耻，他丢开润滑剂，左手握住了自己的阴茎，开始急切地撸动套弄着，想要得到更多的快感……  
克里斯的呼吸终于开始变得急促，他解开了衬衫的扣子，缓缓将衣服一件件脱下，露出希腊神祗般完美的身体。

瑞恩一手套弄着自己的阴茎，一手越来越快地在后穴进出着，感觉马上就要到了。忽然他的两手都被人狠狠地扯开，瑞恩呜咽一声，身体弹起，快要到高潮却被打断的痛苦让他的眼睛溢出了泪水。  
“不要，给我，快给我……”  
“宝贝，我就给你……”  
克里斯重重地吻上他热辣的唇瓣，吮吸着他口腔里的津液。他将瑞恩的两手按在头部两侧，下身猛地对准那个流水不止的柔软小孔，一下子畅通无阻地捅到了最深处。  
“啊——”  
强烈的刺激让瑞恩尖叫着立刻喷射了出来，一股股白浊从精孔射出，喷在克里斯精壮的腹肌上。克里斯开始大开大合地冲撞着瑞恩，每一下都碾压到他最敏感的地方，完完全全地将他撑开，捅入，将他的内部彻底填满，让他一直在高峰的浪潮上颠簸……  
瑞恩不知不觉已经流了一脸的泪，四肢被快感冲刷着，全部瘫软下来。然而克里斯的动作却始终没有变慢，反而冲击越来越重，将他的头都要撞到了床板上……忽然瑞恩被抱了起来，克里斯在床上坐好，将瑞恩狠狠往下一压，瑞恩翻着白眼几乎要被这过深的进入刺激得昏过去了……  
他只能紧紧抓着克里斯坚实的背脊，被一颠一颠地冲击着，不停甩着头，汗水从额头一直流到胸口，不停往下，消失在那片毛发的丛林里。两具汗津津的身体纠缠在一起，片刻后，克里斯将他面朝下地压在床上，从背后打开他的双腿，抓住腰部再次猛烈进入……

“我以后再也不赌博了。”  
事后，瑞恩宝宝委屈地裹紧了被子，立下了要当一个守法公民的誓言。

【本马达】【角色衍生】告白·番外②·A double date （克里斯×瑞恩 伊凡×鲁迪）  
“就是他？”  
伊凡向手下确认了对方的身份，打量了坐在窗边雅座上的男人两眼，款步上前。  
“你好，我是这家酒店的老板，你可以叫我伊凡。”他向对方伸出手。  
男人也有礼地回应，伸手与他相握。“克里斯。”  
叫克里斯的男人戴着一副眼镜，表情略有些冷淡，看得出是个性格内敛的人。但过于高大结实的身材又显然是长期锻炼的结果，证明这个人并不如表面上看起来那么斯文。  
两人对面落座，伊凡笑起来：“克里斯，我突然发现……咱们长得有点像？”  
克里斯也牵动了下嘴角，点点头表示赞同。事实上，当伊凡向他走来的时候，他心里是挺惊讶的。原来传说中的赌场大亨伊凡·布洛克，竟然和自己有七八分相似。  
希望他的仇家们别认错人，找自己算账啊，克里斯无聊地想。这想法完全是出于一个杀手的职业病。  
伊凡将一个装帧精美的信封从桌面推向克里斯：“先生，这是您昨晚在我们赌场里中的豪华度假大奖，水上乐园一日游和酒店顶级度假套房三天住宿，餐点酒水无上限。祝您愉快！”  
这是瑞贝卡的主意，说最近酒店和赌场淡季，要搞点什么活动旺旺人气。  
开玩笑，他伊凡的赌场还需要旺人气？  
然而既然瑞贝卡提出了全套新方案，他不配合一下，似乎也太不给面子，毕竟最近麻烦瑞贝卡有点多……

如果是一般的赌客中奖，伊凡不会纡尊降贵过来和对方碰面的。  
但这个叫克里斯的、和自己长得挺像的男人，前天刚在自己名下一家赌场赢了五十万美金——据说，他的另一名同伴赢了三十万。昨晚他又在这边的赌场赢了豪华大奖？  
当时没有人抓到他出千的证据，但他的运气，是不是太好了？  
伊凡忽然有兴趣来会会他。  
“真的只是运气。”  
面对伊凡像是半开玩笑又像是带着探究的追问，克里斯依然一脸淡定：“职业使然，我对数字比较感兴趣。So。”他耸耸肩。  
“冒昧问下，你的职业是？”  
“会计师。”克里斯拿出一张名片：“如果有机会的话，可以找我合作。”  
“会有机会的。”  
伊凡含笑将名片收下，不过不等于他接受了男人的解释。  
对方递过名片的手带着有规律的薄茧，伊凡一眼就看出，这是常年握枪的痕迹。  
算了，不到一百万美金，加个附赠的所谓豪华游，不值得结个不知名的仇家。  
既然自己都出面了，对方也该知道收手了吧？

“克里斯！你在这儿！”  
年轻男孩的声音打断了他们的谈话，伊凡看到克里斯平静无波的脸上突然露出了笑容，随即还站了起来。  
“你跑哪儿去了。”  
他拉过那金发男孩的手，向伊凡介绍这是自己的男朋友。这时候伊凡才注意到，那男孩身后站着鲁迪。  
鲁迪显然也被克里斯酷肖伊凡的外形吓到了，左右打量了两人半晌：“呃，伊凡，这是……你的兄弟？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈不，不，宝贝。”  
伊凡也揽着鲁迪的肩膀让他一道坐下。  
然后同样高大的两人，又一下子愣住了。他们身边的年轻男孩……怎么，也长得挺像的？  
区别当然还是有，两人发色不同，鲁迪比对方更瘦一些，肤色也更白皙，毕竟他很少运动，唔，除了和伊凡在床上。

而当那个叫瑞恩的男孩开口说话，两人的区别就更明显了。  
瑞恩活泼外向得多，晒成太阳棕的肤色和衣服下微微鼓起的肌肉，显示出这是个热爱运动的青年。他对克里斯赢得水上乐园的大奖高兴得不得了，一直嚷嚷着太好了太好了，还兴奋地在克里斯脸上亲了一口。  
克里斯抿嘴咳嗽一声，好像是在告诫瑞恩要低调点，但得意的眼神让伊凡看了十分不爽。  
呵呵，小男友喜欢秀恩爱了不起哦。我也有自己的家养小可爱！哼！  
鲁迪告诉伊凡，他是在这层中庭被瑞恩拉住问路雅座的方向，才顺便带他过来的。瑞恩似乎很喜欢鲁迪，不知道是不是觉得遇到长相相似的同龄人让他很有亲切感？他拉着鲁迪聊了一会，才后知后觉地瞟了伊凡两眼，试探着问：“呃，你们俩是……”他有点不确定。  
“嗯我是他男朋友。”伊凡非常强势地把人搂过来，在鲁迪脸上啵地亲了一下——他绝对没有在向对方反示威哦！  
鲁迪的脸腾地红了，很不自在地想挣脱伊凡的怀抱，反而被搂得更紧了。

他，他居然说他是自己的男朋友……  
鲁迪心情有点复杂。  
当年他向别人介绍自己，总说，这是我的宝贝。和介绍一个宠物有区别吗？  
在彼此经历了这么多以后，他利用自己的恳求，要他三个月的自由，却说他是自己的男朋友？  
鲁迪感觉越来越看不清伊凡的心了。

“这样？”瑞恩的眼睛亮起来，很热情地提议说：“那，明天的水上乐园一日游，我们来个双人约会吧？难得我们都长得那么像，可以拍很多好玩的照片哎……”  
“瑞恩。”克里斯又咳嗽了下，制止瑞恩过分热情：“他们可能会很忙。”  
“哦……”小猫咪被泼了冷水，扁扁嘴，无形的尾巴耷拉下来。  
伊凡开口了：“事实上，我觉得这是个非常好的提议。正好可以让我体验下我新开的水上乐园设施是否符合你们顾客的心意……你觉得呢，宝贝？”  
鲁迪眨眨眼，心里骂了一句，你给过我拒绝的权力吗坏蛋？  
“我也没问题。”他无奈地说。  
“太好啦！”  
瑞恩握着鲁迪的手摇晃了下：“那明天见？”  
“好的，”伊凡站起来，招手叫来一旁的侍者：“给两位先生拿瓶好酒过来。祝你们今晚休息好，明天见。”

“哇——这个度假套房太棒了！”  
酒饱饭足，打开房间的大门，瑞恩开心的叫起来。  
宽敞豪华自不必说，落地窗外居然还有一个自带的游泳池！游泳池！太奢华了！  
瑞恩蹦蹦跳跳脱了衣服裤子，只穿着内裤就往游泳池跑过去。克里斯无奈地看小家伙把行李衣物散了一地，认命地开始跟在后面收拾。  
谁让他有家务强迫症呢……  
“噗通——”  
瑞恩一跃跳进了泳池，一口气游了两个来回，才趴在泳池边上招呼克里斯：“克~里~斯~下来玩啊！”  
“你刚吃饱就游泳啊。”  
克里斯宠溺地揉揉他湿漉漉的头发：“我不游啦，明天不还要在水上乐园泡一天？”  
“我就是喜欢玩水嘛。”瑞恩咯咯笑着又游远了。  
要不是知道你喜欢玩水，我也没必要去赢这个奖啊，克里斯想。  
他回房间先洗了个澡，披着浴袍出来，拿瓶苏打水边喝边看瑞恩在星光下游泳。  
年轻男孩健美流畅的体型在水中游动，看起来真是赏心悦目。

克里斯放松地在长椅上闭目养神，过了好一阵，才听到哗啦啦的动静，踩着池水的脚步声让他睁开了眼。瑞恩大笑着扑到他身上，把他刚换的浴袍又沾了一身水。  
“你啊你啊。”  
小猫把头埋在他的浴袍里当毛巾擦头发，克里斯叹了口气，笑着拿起早就准备好的干毛巾给他擦：“起风了，回屋吧，也不怕着凉。”  
“好！”瑞恩张开手臂：“要抱抱。”  
“抱抱抱。”克里斯温柔地把湿淋淋的瑞恩抱住，帮他擦干头发和身上的水，非常自然地把他湿透的内裤脱下来，给他擦屁股。  
瑞恩开始不自在地扭动：“你脱我裤子干嘛……”  
“你不是要我抱？”克里斯揶揄地笑了，低头吻上小猫嘟起的嘴唇。  
“我是要你抱我回屋……唔……”  
舌头被轻轻咬住，瑞恩说不出话了。克里斯依然保持着坐在长椅上的姿势，却把怀里的瑞恩提起来分开腿，让他跨坐在自己身上。  
瑞恩被克里斯吻得昏昏沉沉的，完全失去了遮挡的下身被迫压在克里斯的浴袍上，过于敏感的阴茎被粗糙的浴袍布料摩擦着，带来阵阵快慰。  
克里斯的双手抚摸着瑞恩在泳池中浸泡过，而显得有些冰凉的皮肤，从背部一直滑到臀尖，双掌揉捏着弹手的臀肉，把两团软肉捏成各种淫靡的形状。  
“不要在这里嘛……”瑞恩好容易摆脱了克里斯的深吻，下巴都沾了几丝口水。他喘息着想推开克里斯，却被突然入侵的手指啊地一下戳软了腰。  
“这里不好吗？”  
克里斯小口咬着他的肩膀，在爱人圆润的肩头留下一个个浅浅的牙印。瑞恩的乳头也被浴袍摩擦得隐隐生疼，克里斯一边在他体内开拓着，一边把他举高些，含上了他被磨蹭得发红的乳尖。  
“嗯……嗯……”瑞恩咬着下唇不敢出声，尽管这里是最高层，可毕竟是户外泳池边，如果出声不知道会不会传到哪里去。他被胸部和体内的酥麻感刺激得浑身发软，两颗凸起的肉粒轮流被克里斯含在嘴里吮吸，轻咬，他不由得喘着气提醒：“别，别弄肿了……明天要下水的呀……别让人看见……”  
“好吧。”克里斯遗憾地再吸了一口，恋恋不舍地离开那两个可爱的小尖。月光下，那两个被他蹂躏过的微肿红点都沾上了湿漉漉的口水，看起来可口极了。他把精力放到了下面，坏心地用两手的手指戳弄着瑞恩的肠肉，抚过内部敏感的皱褶，引得瑞恩不住呻吟。  
“哦艹……”瑞恩被润滑剂进入体内的熟悉感气得骂人。这人早把东西带过来了，早想好要在这里干他吧？他能不能有一天不干啊？  
然而他很快就被艹得没有骂人的力气了。  
克里斯用行动表示，是的，他早有预谋。还有，他的确不能一天不干瑞恩啊。

伊凡新开发的水上乐园占地很广，鲁迪也是第一次来。  
要不是瑞恩的建议，他很少有和伊凡一起外出游玩的机会……如果上次的海滩度假也算的话，咳咳。  
“水上摩托！我喜欢！”  
阳光少年瑞恩敏捷地跨上一辆水上摩托，招手让鲁迪跟上。鲁迪表示，他从来没玩过。  
“我载你啊！上来吧！”  
感受到瑞恩的热情，鲁迪好像也变得开朗起来，点头笑着跨坐到瑞恩身后，抱住了他。  
伊凡和克里斯对看一眼，也各自骑上水上摩托，三辆启动，一起朝不远处的大型水上设施出发。  
“鲁迪！”  
马达和海浪声太大，瑞恩大声喊着新朋友的名字：“抱歉，是不是我自作主张了？刚才让你跟伊凡一辆摩托比较好吧？”  
“没有啊。”鲁迪诚恳地说：“我也喜欢跟你在一起玩。”  
要是自己也有瑞恩这样活泼的性格就好了，也许会少很多烦恼吧。  
“可是我刚才发现他在瞪我。”瑞恩吐了吐舌头：“他好紧张你啊，一定怕我身手不好，把你甩海里去啦！”  
是吗？  
鲁迪想，大概瑞恩看错了吧……  
伊凡很紧张自己吗？

超长水上滑梯的游戏，简直让瑞恩流连忘返，玩了好几次还要往上爬。被瑞恩怂恿着，有些恐高的鲁迪终于也爬到了滑梯顶，决定试一试。  
伊凡在下面看着他，举起手遮住太阳，心想这小东西估计爬上去就要吓坏了，真敢滑下来？  
闭眼，别看下面，鲁迪！你行的！鲁迪不停给自己做心理建设，听到旁边几个滑梯的游客都哇哇叫着滑了下去，终于两眼一闭往下滑！  
“哗哗哗哗……”  
一路水声不断，鲁迪只感觉自己快要被抛上天空，心脏紧张得要跳出胸口了！  
“噗通！”  
他终于载到了终点的水里，尽管穿着救生衣，还是手忙脚乱地在水里不停狗刨，哇哇哇乱扑腾着。  
“好了好了。”一双健壮的手臂将他从水里捞起来，把他的湿发拨到脑后：“都叫你害怕就别上去了。”  
是伊凡。  
鲁迪在水里站不稳，只能像树袋熊一样紧紧抱着伊凡，不停喘气吐水。  
“没事啦……你看，你的新朋友又上去了。”  
伊凡安慰他：“我们去玩普通点的吧？让他们两个在这边玩。”  
“嗯……”  
鲁迪点点头，突然意识到今天伊凡的态度，格外温柔。  
又或者是……  
他对自己向来如此，只是自己因为内心对他的抗拒，而要将他的种种行为妖魔化呢？

伊凡没注意到鲁迪的异样，直接丢下了那俩，带着鲁迪去一些他认为比较温和的项目玩了。反正他是老板，不用排队，想玩什么玩什么。  
说起来，还要感谢那两个家伙，给他创造了一个跟鲁迪约会的机会。几十万美金丢得值啊！  
他们去玩了水球对抗，水上障碍攀爬，还有碰碰船这种……伊凡觉得十分幼稚，但鲁迪居然很是喜欢的项目。  
“给你，甜筒。”  
发现鲁迪刚才一直盯着拿甜筒的小女孩看，伊凡摇摇头，擅自去给他买了个奶油甜筒。鲁迪有些不好意思：“你怎么知道我想吃这个？”  
“因为你脸上写着‘我想吃冰淇淋’。”伊凡笑着捏了捏鲁迪的脸。  
鲁迪耳根红起来，低头舔着冰淇淋不出声。  
伊凡看他粉嫩的舌头小心翼翼地伸出来，在高高堆起的奶油冰淇淋上一舔，只觉得小腹微热，忍不住低头亲了下他的耳朵。  
鲁迪整张脸都红透了，却没有抗拒伊凡过来拉住他的手一起走。  
真是完美的一天，伊凡想。

等克里斯和瑞恩度假结束，离开酒店的时候，伊凡抽空去送了下他们。  
看瑞恩开心地拉着行李在前面走，伊凡不无羡慕地低声对克里斯说：“你是怎么能让你的小东西那么粘你的？”  
克里斯推了推眼镜，鉴于这几天非常愉快的度假体验，他很友好地分享了自己的恋爱秘诀：“多下点GV。”  
伊凡如有所思。  
片刻后，瑞贝卡接到电话：“马上给我去买一箱最新的GV。各个厂牌都要。”  
瑞贝卡再次不礼貌地挂断了电话，看着黑屏手机上倒映出自己柳眉倒竖的俏脸。  
她真的要辞职！！！！！

【本马达】【角色衍生】告白·番外③·荒岛 （克里斯×瑞恩）  
“这该死的暴雨。”  
瑞恩一边往火堆里丢枯枝，一边第N次吐槽。虽然并没有用处。  
如果不是这场突如其来的暴风雨，他们何至于被困在这个海中的荒岛上，不知何时才能返航？  
“都怪你克里斯。”瑞恩习惯了向恋人撒气：“要是你一口气把那些家伙干掉，不要漏掉两个，我们何至于要追他们追到海上来啊。”  
正在铺睡袋的大块头无奈地揉揉小男友的头发：“抱歉了。”  
寡言的会计先生不会说太多，他只能用行动来表达歉意了。  
正如瑞恩所说，这桩生意不过是个七八人的小团伙。他居然不能一次性搞定，还留下漏网之鱼，害得瑞恩得跟着自己海上追击目标。  
目标是全干掉了，他们却遇到了风暴。紧急停泊在这个荒岛上，全身淋湿了才找到遮蔽的山洞。  
幸亏他们船上的物资和水够撑几天。刚才好容易接上电台信号，这场风雨可能两天后就停了。到时候再出去吧。  
目前最大的问题不是水和食物，而是取暖。  
两人的野外生存经验都不少，很快就在洞里生起了火堆。问题是，要在这种天气找到干燥的柴火真是不容易。  
进出好几趟，才聚集到这么点没湿透的枯枝。克里斯估计自己还要再去找些存货，否则明天烧完了柴火，他们要冷坏了。  
“算了，别出去了。”抱怨归抱怨，瑞恩也不舍得克里斯受累：“外头风雨那么大，哪里还能找到干燥的树枝。我们在睡袋里凑合一阵再说。”  
“我还是再出去一趟。很快回来。”克里斯裹紧了身上的雨衣，执意外出。  
噼里啪啦，火苗舔吻着树枝，发出微弱的脆响。  
瑞恩身上的湿衣服都脱掉晾起来了，只光脚穿着一条短裤在烤火。还好，睡袋快烤干了，等克里斯回来应该能睡了吧……克里斯为什么还不回来？  
念头刚起，就看到大块头裹着一阵风雨呼呼地跑了进来，哗啦啦丢下一大堆半干的树枝。  
“快，给我医疗带！”  
难得听到克里斯语带焦急，瑞恩心口扑得猛跳，飞快地打开救生包找出医疗带，脱掉雨衣的克里斯已经靠着石壁坐下了。  
他挽起了左边的裤腿，瑞恩看到有两个小孔正在往外冒着血丝。  
天哪！不是被什么咬到了吧？他话不多说，赶紧在克里斯伤口上方捆上医疗带，阻止血液再往上流。  
“好像是被蛇咬了……”克里斯咬咬牙，吐出一口长气。  
什么！  
荒岛上的蛇，谁知道会带着什么毒性？瑞恩不假思索地捏着克里斯的伤口，一下就吸住了。  
“喂宝贝你……啊……”克里斯疼得想推开瑞恩，他意识到了瑞恩在干什么，慌忙想阻止他。瑞恩已经吸出了第一口血，噗地往旁边一吐，又开始吸第二口。  
连续吸了好几口血，他发现伤口里流出的血液颜色依然鲜红，没有变黑。这让瑞恩稍微松了口气，大概……是条没有毒性的蛇？  
“快漱口！”  
克里斯迅速递来军用水壶，瑞恩咕噜噜地含住一口水，喷出去。  
不敢多用水，他们的水尽管理论上够用，省着点总没错。  
他抹了抹嘴角的水痕，这才放松地笑起来：“应该没事了吧……”  
“胡闹！”  
克里斯又感动又好笑。他也拿过水壶喝了口水。忙了太久，又刚刚虚惊一场，两人都有点累了。他们都觉得身子有些发软发昏，以为是过度劳累的症状，也没太在意。  
瑞恩打了个呵欠趴到睡袋上：“快睡吧。你快把湿衣服脱下来，别捂病了。”  
“嗯。”  
克里斯边脱衣服，边觉得自己的身体越来越不对劲。  
意识似乎在逐渐模糊……头脑热烘烘的，浑身像有股热流在窜动，从胸口到四肢不住涌来涌去，最后仿佛都流向了一个地方……  
另一边的瑞恩也开始觉得难受了。  
他有些喘不上气，喉咙发干，舌头不住舔着嘴唇，眼睛睁也睁不开。忽然他听到一声黏腻的喘息，吓了一跳，却发现那是自己喉头无意间吐出的呻吟。  
瑞恩费力地睁开眼，发现在火光映照下，一个高大的身影正喘息着一步步朝自己走过来。  
像即将捕食的野兽，充满了饥渴的危险气息。  
“克里斯……你……怎么了……”瑞恩喉头微弱地滚动，担心克里斯是不是被蛇毒伤害了身体。  
在他回过神来之前，粗喘着的野兽直接朝他压了过来。瑞恩闷哼一声，迅速被对方灼热的舌头撬开嘴巴，和他的舌尖纠缠在一起。他的口腔被搅动发出啧啧的水声，克里斯用舌头就将他填得很满，津液从紧紧连在一起的嘴角往下流。他只觉得自己的舌尖被吸得发麻，两人的体温却越来越高，紧贴着的皮肤像有火在烧。  
瑞恩被克里斯吻得眼泪盈眶，都快有些神志不清了。克里斯的手一直在他身上无规则地揉捏搓弄着，和平时有节奏的调情完全不同，充满了兽性的侵略感，这让瑞恩感到害怕，可酸软的身体却无从反抗。  
单薄的内裤布料瞬间被撕碎了，瑞恩呜咽着扭动了下身体，却发现自己的前端已经开始流出液体，一直流到了股间。肠道里黏黏腻腻的，不知道是不是在自己分泌肠液，他已经有些失神了。  
“啊……克里斯……”  
大块头刚放过了他甜美的嘴唇，放肆地在他覆盖着薄薄肌肉的胸口上啃咬着，毫不留情地吸弄敏感的乳尖，还用牙齿不住嘬咬，仿佛要把他吸出奶来似的。往日里这种疼痛会让瑞恩撒娇着躲开，可现在他不仅无力躲闪，甚至从这疼痛里觉出了粗暴的快感，下意识地挺起胸来，把乳肉送到克里斯的嘴里。  
克里斯很少这样粗鲁地对待他。湿热粗粝的舌苔舔弄着已经肿起的肉粒，瑞恩瘫软着被克里斯压在身下，半闭着眼睛呻吟，头脑一片混沌，两条大腿无意识的敞的更开。  
克里斯又啃又吸虐待够了小男友的胸乳，舌头再往下滑，戳弄了几下瑞恩敏感的肚脐眼，使得身下人小口喘气着收缩了腹肌，大腿肌肉轻轻颤抖。克里斯按住那两条精瘦又有力的大腿，将他打开成一个羞耻的角度，再次埋头。  
“呀……”  
火热的舌头舔在瑞恩不断在淌出水的穴口上，瑞恩像被烫到一样抽泣起来。克里斯的下巴长出了新鲜的胡茬，胡子擦过细嫩的腿根，烫热的舌尖像毒蛇的信子，一下一下地钻进了那个粉嫩的小洞里。  
瑞恩已经睁不开眼了。昏昏沉沉中，他感觉自己像被一条淫荡的毒蛇侵入了小洞，在他最敏感的穴口戳动，模仿着性交的抽插，爽得他的阴茎翘立起来，硬的不行。他用自己滚烫的手心抓紧阴茎摩擦着，获得了难以言喻的快感。克里斯的舌头舔舐着洞口流出来的滑腻蜜液，瑞恩流着眼泪被极致的快感包围，手上加重力道，尖叫着射了出来。  
高潮后的瑞恩哭泣着，根本没有休息的时间，就被一双大手握住湿滑的臀部抬高。  
克里斯紫涨的阴茎用力捅了进来，完全没有停留，一插到底。瑞恩往后仰着头，张开嘴无声喘息，被异于往常的硕大性器填的满满当当。  
太大了……太超过了……  
他四肢酥软地躺在克里斯身下，闭着眼不住流泪，脸泛潮红。克里斯尚存的神志在看到他这副毫无防备的脆弱模样后丢得一干二净，只想依凭野兽的本能狠狠地将他操晕。湿热滑腻的肠道被胀大的性器疯狂抽插，克里斯一边握着他湿滑的腰，一边凶狠地挺动胯部，双丸在撞在他湿漉漉的屁股上发出令人羞耻的啪啪声。  
兽性的交媾毫无技巧可言，却舒爽得让克里斯越来越疯狂。瑞恩忍不住哭叫起来，“慢点……太深了……克里斯慢点……求你……”  
被哭声浸透的恳求更像在索欢，克里斯没有停下，反而操得更狠。瑞恩的小洞被彻底操开，在蛇毒作用下，他异常敏感的身子对克里斯的操弄感受更深，脚背紧绷着，脚趾为对方猛烈的抽插而舒服的蜷缩起来。  
不知道克里斯操了多久，瑞恩觉得自己的后穴都麻木了，前端似乎又颤抖着射出了一波。克里斯用大手扶着他软得不行的腰，一下子将他抱起，让他结结实实地坐在了自己身上。  
“啊……”瑞恩哭喊起来，这下他直直地坐在了克里斯的阴茎上，那根毫无射精迹象的粗大快要把自己捅穿了。狰狞的性器滑进了前所未有的深度，瑞恩被比自己高大一圈的爱人紧紧环抱，软绵绵地任由他颠动操弄。他已经被撞得吐不出一句完整的话，从头脑到肉体都被操成了一团浆糊。  
他眼前发黑，逐渐失去了意识。然而朦胧间睁开眼，他却又是被克里斯操醒的。火堆早就熄灭了，洞口外的天色似乎渐渐亮起来。他被摆弄成跪爬的姿势，正是野兽交媾最喜欢的样子。克里斯伏在他背上，咬着他单薄的肩头，掰开他的屁股，粗壮的阴茎顶进满是蜜液的肠壁又退出来，带出来黏腻液体喷溅到四处又被狠狠的操进去……  
……  
……  
克里斯彻底清醒过来的时候，发现爱人已经被自己彻底操晕了，然而瑞恩红肿的后穴还在张阖着，过多的白浊一点一点的顺着被操开的穴口流下，把睡袋弄得很脏……  
这次之后，回到岸上，克里斯被饿了好长一段时间。他几乎是每天给小男友做牛做马哭着求原谅，才没让瑞恩和他分手……

【本马达】【角色衍生】告白·番外④·人质 （克里斯×瑞恩）

瑞恩醒来的时候眼前一片黑暗。  
对方给自己蒙上了眼罩，这是当然的。他可是个倒霉的人质。  
全怪该死的克里斯，到底这回又惹上了什么麻烦的对手？居然让他沦落到这充满铁锈味的……不知道是仓库还是监狱之类的地方来了。  
眼罩只是让他失去了视觉，身上紧紧捆着的绳子和背后的手铐才是让他更难受的源头——变态的敌人还给他嘴里塞了块手帕！  
瑞恩徒劳地扭了扭双手。没用，绳子捆绑的手法非常专业，将他上身和这破椅子扣得死死的。而椅子简直像生在地上一样，看来靠自己逃脱的想法是难以实现了。  
“哐当”，大门被打开又嘭得关上。  
瑞恩心头一紧，他听到了沉重的脚步声。对方似乎是个高壮的大块头。  
“克里斯·沃尔夫。”  
平板无机质的电子音，显然是戴了变声器。对方吐出了克里斯的名字，发出了桀桀的怪笑声：“你的情人还没来救你，很失望吧？”  
瑞恩屏住呼吸，没给对方任何反应。  
说实话他也给不了什么反应。话都不让说，好歹让他骂两句嘛，OK？  
克里斯，快来救我啊，这里有变态！  
仿佛听到瑞恩内心的吐槽，那人走到他身前，拨开他凌乱的额发。  
“长得真不错。你的情人一定很喜欢你吧？漂亮的小家伙。”  
废话，用你说？关你屁事啊滚开！  
然而他的抗拒并无法传达给对方，或者说传达了也没用。  
“哎呀，怎么还流口水了，好脏，像个小狗似的。”对方的手指摸上他沾了口水的下巴。  
你嘴巴里塞块手帕合不拢试试？保证你流的比我更多好吗？瑞恩愤怒地把头扭开，甩掉对方的手。  
这倔强的动作反而像是刺激了对方，一声冷哼，大手钳住了他的下巴，生生拧回来。  
“还以为是条乖顺的小狗……原来是只爱闹别扭的猫咪？你不乖哦，小家伙。”  
瑞恩的下巴被捏得好疼，他呜咽着出不了声，背脊却生出一阵莫名的寒意。有种不祥的预感袭上心头，下一刻，他的预感应验了。  
冰凉的刀刃触觉贴上了他的脸。  
“别动。”  
男人冷声警告，把匕首贴着他的脸颊往下滑动，在脖子上碰了碰。  
瑞恩的心快跳出嗓子眼了，这人不是要杀了他吧？  
“别怕，小家伙，我不杀你。”像是知道他在害怕什么，男人碰触他下巴的手从钳制变成摸索，温柔起来反而让人更害怕。  
“只是趁你的情人来之前，跟你玩一玩。”他吐出的话语让瑞恩起了一层鸡皮疙瘩：“你说，要是你的情人终于来到这里，看到你被人玩得腿都合不拢了，屁眼里全是男人的精液在往外流，他会怎么想？”  
没等他说完，瑞恩就开始拼命挣扎起来，忘记了刀子顶在自己脖子上。然而他的挣扎毫无作用，男人怪笑着蹲下身，将他的双脚分别捆在椅子的扶手上。这下瑞恩已经被全部固定住了，还是以一种双腿大开的姿势。  
男人一把抓住了他的头发，瑞恩痛得眼泪都要流出来了，可他现在顾不上这些。克里斯，克里斯你快来救救我……  
他从未如此绝望。  
他的祈祷完全无效。  
男人抓紧他的头控制住，手上的匕首往下移动，挑破了他身上的T恤。  
锋利的刀子几下就把T恤划得破破烂烂。男人揪着破布扯掉，瑞恩的上身皮肤就紧贴着那几根捆着他的绳子了。他越是用力挣扎，那绳子就越是吃进他的肉里，勒得生疼。  
“啊，抱歉，压到了你可爱的小乳头呢。”男人低头在他沾满汗水的脸上舔了舔，情色的举止让瑞恩浑身颤抖起来。男人伸出两根手指，将他被绳子勒住的一颗乳头捏着扯出来，稍稍使劲捏了几下，惹得瑞恩一阵哆嗦。  
疼……他唔唔地想发出叫声，却只是将手帕吞得更深。男人放开抓住他头发的手，两手同时捏上了他娇嫩的乳头。  
“你知道你现在多可爱吗，小家伙？”  
“我还没开始玩呢，你的小乳头就硬得不行了，这么敏感……平时没少被你的情人疼爱吧？他怎么玩的？像我这样捏吗，还是……”  
男人的声音消失在瑞恩被勒红的胸口，他用力地将一颗乳头吸了进去，还用牙齿啃咬逗弄。瑞恩呜地仰起头，男人粗鲁的调情居然给他带来了强烈的快感。不行，他不该有快感的！  
“你真的好敏感。”男人又吸上了另一颗，简直像要把他吸出奶来似的，还发出啧啧的水声。  
失去了视觉和行动力，瑞恩身体的敏感度被不停放大，他抗拒不了一波波袭来的快感。这让他觉得羞耻，脸上憋得通红，眼角流下了泪水。  
男人啵地吐出那颗被吸肿的乳头，满意地欣赏着自己的作品。  
空荡荡的屋子中间，一张大椅子上捆着一个上身赤裸的青年。小麦色的健康肉体被粗大的绳子勒出红痕，胸前的肌肉被勒得鼓鼓的，两颗红艳艳泛着水光的乳头一颤一颤。男人还嫌不足，扯起一点绳子，让那粗糙的麻绳摩擦着极度敏感的乳尖，引得瑞恩不停呜呜呜地甩头。  
好疼，好难受，他从没受过这样的折磨。可是下腹为何又升起了熟悉的热胀感，不，不要……  
“你很享受，对不对？”男人像看穿了他一样，伸手按住了他裤子下慢慢支起的硬块。“看，你都舒服得勃起了。你就想被我这样玩对不对？”  
啊！两边乳头同时被麻绳擦过，又疼又爽，瑞恩的眼泪终于止不住地一股股流下来。不要，他不要再继续了，快放过他吧……  
可下一刻，他的裤子却被那匕首一下划破了裆部。  
连同内裤都被划开了。  
裤腿松松地裹在身上，阴茎和小洞彻底暴露在空气中。即使看不到，瑞恩也能想象自己现在是一副多么羞耻的模样——  
赤裸的上身被色情地捆绑，下身只露出了任人插入的地方，比下贱的婊子还要淫荡。这想象抽干了他反抗的力气，他浑身发软瘫在椅子上，恐惧地等待对方的下一步动作。  
他知道今天逃不过了。  
“怎么有点肿了？”男人带着薄茧的指尖摸上了他的洞口，瑞恩侧着头发出哭泣般的呜咽。男人又发出了那令人害怕的怪笑，无机质的电子声让他感觉自己在被一个机器人羞辱着。“他每天都在艹你？每天要艹你多少次？艹得你床到下不来，走路都要夹着屁股，一不小心就流了一腿的精液？”  
到目前为止男人并没有真正的插入，可他对瑞恩所做所说的，已经将瑞恩的意志全然摧毁了。  
湿热的感觉从洞口的敏感皮肤扩散到全身。  
男人居然在给他舔穴。这个准备要侵犯他的男人，在一下一下将他的洞口舔湿，舔开，舌头灵活地钻进来，戳动着他穴口一圈软肉。  
男人舔了很久，舔得瑞恩几乎要化成一滩春水了。  
就在他迷迷糊糊的时候，终于感觉到一个硕大的前端抵住了他敞开的小孔，开始一点点挺入。  
“怎么样，是不是比你男人的东西更大？”  
好像是个男人就爱比较，不过瑞恩当然没有任何回应。男人笑着说：“看来你感受不够充分，我会让你舒服的，宝贝。”  
他转动着龟头，浅浅摩擦着瑞恩被撑满的洞口。然后，毫无预警地，用力捅了进来！  
“呜呜呜呜……”  
突然袭来的酥麻感和胀痛感，让本来已经绵软无力的瑞恩都忍不住再次挣扎起来。可他的挣扎只是让绳子勒得更深，胸前的两点愈发凸出，惹得男人又伸手揪着把玩，边扯着他的乳头边深深地操进去。  
男人挺胯的频率像打桩一样噗噗噗噗，根本不怜惜他的内部还没准备好适应。瑞恩硬生生地被艹开一个大洞，电流一样的快感从结合处燃烧至全身，他连鞋子里的脚尖都蜷缩了起来，口水不住流出，把手帕全浸透了。  
“叫出来！”  
男人还嫌不够尽兴，扯掉了他嘴里的手帕，深入地撞击他前列腺上的某一点。“给我叫，宝贝，叫啊！”  
“啊……啊啊啊……”瑞恩完全控制不住自己了，他从喉咙深处发出黏腻沙哑的呻吟，又被男人更有力的冲击撞得破碎不堪。男人总算放过了他快要被拧破的乳头，却不怀好意地摸上了他勃起的性器。  
“这里也想被玩对不对？”  
男人的大手粗暴地撸动起他的性器，配合插入的频率，让快感以倍数飞快堆积。  
被束缚在身后的双手紧握成拳头，难以抵御的快感让瑞恩错觉自己就要被艹成肉糊了。眩晕间，他感觉自己似乎射了，可是并没有机会喘一口气，男人的插入仿佛无穷无尽，让他在一个高峰中又攀上另一个高峰。  
他的后穴也高潮了。  
“啊！”  
瑞恩一下下抽搐着，蒙着的双眼像有金光炸开，极致的快感从尾椎爬上头脑。真的好舒服，他为什么会在这种凌虐的强暴中得到快乐，这太羞耻太羞耻了……  
高潮过后的身体敏感得不行，稍稍被插入就酥麻到指尖。他全身被汗珠覆盖，浸透了汗水的绳子吃进肉里，疼痛反而让他更有快感了。  
可男人还没射。对，男人没戴套，他感受到了，但他还没射……好可怕……他什么时候才能停下来……  
男人退出了他的身体，瑞恩突然感觉身上一松。  
绳子被匕首隔断了。身体与手脚都重获自由，只是双手仍被铐着。但瑞恩已经被艹得没有一丝反抗的力气。  
他被男人摆弄着，翻过身，趴在椅背上。双手还是铐在身后，屁股被抬高，破破烂烂的裤子被扯掉了。  
“你屁股真翘，宝贝。”  
男人欣赏着他翘起的肉臀，两团小麦色的丰盈臀肉间，被艹开的小孔往下流着黏糊糊的肠液，淫靡至极。而青年的上半身全是被绳子勒出的红痕，这凌虐的痕迹让他看起来诱人极了，男人迫不及待要回到那个销魂的小洞里。  
他就是这么做了。  
瑞恩的后穴被大肉棒用力艹开，男人的阴囊拍打在他的臀肉上，掐着他的腰干得兴起。阴茎进出肉洞发出咕吱咕吱的水声，在空旷的房间里格外刺耳。瑞恩无法控制地呻吟着，嗓子都喊哑了，沉浸在难以形容的肉体愉悦和灵魂羞耻中。  
男人伸手捏住他的下巴把他的脸转过来，即使蒙着眼罩，他也能看出瑞恩被他艹得神志不清了。可小家伙的后穴依然紧致得很，贪吃的媚肉还在一吸一缩地绞紧他的阴茎，咬得他好舒服。  
不知道艹了多久，瑞恩都没声音了，男人才尽兴地拔出阴茎，射在了瑞恩的屁股上。  
他整理好自己的衣服，把那滩白浊抹在瑞恩湿漉漉的臀肉上，忍不住又捏了几把。手感太好了。  
然后他才把小家伙抱在怀里，自己坐进了椅子。  
瑞恩的眼罩被解开了。  
克里斯那张平板冷静的面孔映入眼帘，依然是在人前不苟言笑的沉稳，身上的衣服端端正正的，简直像刚从会计事务所下班回来。  
瑞恩抽抽鼻子，眼泪糊了一脸。  
“你欺负我……”  
克里斯叹口气，摘下变声器。  
“是你要玩的，宝贝。”还是他自己选的场地，自己买的道具，自己写的剧本。他只是配合了一下好吗？克里斯感到十分委屈。  
但是谁让他宠自己宝贝呢？  
既然宝贝要玩，他就陪他玩个够，玩到宝贝都怕了为止……

 

END


End file.
